


Dark Harbour

by auburnimp



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Makoto is the hero, Minor Character Death, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburnimp/pseuds/auburnimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after college and/or university is mostly good for the guys and girls of Iwatobi. Rei and Nagisa run a business, Haruka and Rin are swimming competitively, Makoto trains the children at the pool, Momo and Ai are working part time while finishing their studies whilst Gou seems undecided between Makoto and Seijurou. </p>
<p>Two things shake up their world. Yamazaki Sousuke starts working for Rei and Nagisa and a body is found...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free...

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Remmy for all the encouragement he's given.

Free. Nanase Haruka smiled to himself as he sat in the bathtub. He’d never dreamed he would still be swimming at the age of twenty two. Never considered trying for the Tokyo Olympics in two years time. He’d made the Rio Olympics and had even got to the semi-finals. The biggest surprise, though, was how much he was enjoying competing in all sorts of meets from National Tournaments to International Championships. For all this, Matsuoka Rin was partly responsible.

The loud redhead had dragged him off to Australia during his last year in High School and Haruka had learned how much swimming really meant to him, especially when he was competing with Rin. He was a little disappointed when Rin told them he was returning to Australia after he finished school but, at the same time, he was motivated enough to take up a scout’s offer and go to Tokyo University with Tachibana Makoto.

After college graduation, Rin had returned from Australia. He was in a snit because Haruka had competed in Rio and the Olympics was his dream. They had fought, as usual, until Rin remembered he’d turned down competing in Rio as he wanted to swim for Japan and not Australia. 

Now they were lovers, although Haruka was still uncertain quite how that had happened, and Rin wanted to move in with Haruka. While not averse to the idea in theory, Haruka still wondered if his parents wanted to sell his grandmother’s house or move back to Iwatobi.

Part of him laughed at the thought. They hadn’t even moved back when his grandmother had died while he was in middle school. They had considered fourteen old enough for him to live alone unless he wanted to move to Tokyo with them. He didn’t and he’d been right not to. The three years he’d spent in the large, noisy city as a student had been hard enough.

He was an adult now, well able to make his own decisions, but it was complicated. Suppose he let Rin move in and then his parents decided to sell? Both of them would need to find somewhere else to live and he couldn’t do that to Rin. Sponsorships were hard enough to find and live on, without having to find a new home on them.

He sighed and admitted to himself just how much he would like Rin to live here permanently, just how much he would like to live here permanently.

His thoughts, and bath, were rudely interrupted by the object of his musings yelling his name. “Haru! Get out of the damned bath and get your ass down here!”

At least Rin didn’t come in the back door and drag him out of the bath like Makoto always had when they’d been in high school. He climbed out of the tub and wondered why Rin was here so early. 

Once out of the bath and dressed he wandered downstairs and opened the front door. His boyfriend dragged him into his arms and kissed him as if his life depended on it. Haruka put up with this for a minute or two before breaking away. “You could have come in the back door. I need to give you a spare key so you don’t interrupt my baths.”

He opened the door wide enough to let Rin in and the redhead toed off his sneakers in the genkan before stepping into the house proper. “You know I want a key. I want to live here, with you, not be a guest with a key.”

Haruka sighed and went back into the kitchen to make them some tea. He glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned at Rin. “Why are you here so early?”

Rin scratched the back of his head and sighed. “I shouldn’t have moved into the dorms at Samezuka. Sharing with Mikoshiba is hell, especially if my sister has cried off on a date. He’s convinced she went out with Makoto last night and is storming around our room, threatening to kill him.”

Haruka stared at Rin. “Did you say last night?”

Rin sat at the table and leaned his elbows on it. “Yep, last night. Why?”

Haruka poured boiling water into the teapot and brought it and two bowls over to the table. “I don’t know where Kou was last night, but she wasn’t with Makoto. I was at his house playing video games with him and the twins.”

Rin frowned at that news. “Then where the hell was she?”

Haruka gazed at Rin for a moment. “Do you want something to eat?”

“As long as it’s not mackerel and stop changing the subject. Gou was out somewhere last night without either Makoto or Mikoshiba.”

Haruka put some bread in the toaster and butter on the table. “Are you sure she wasn’t at home with your mother? Which is somewhere you could live without Mikoshiba’s tantrums, by the way.”

Rin glared at him. “Mikoshiba phoned her, of course. She didn’t answer her cell phone and so he phoned my mother. Gou was not at home.”

Haruka set two pieces of toast in front of Rin. “Have either of you clowns thought to ask Hanamura-chan?”

Rin gazed up at him before scratching the back of his head. “Damn! Why didn’t I think of that?” He dug out his cell and hit Hanamura Chigusa’s number. Haruka shook his head and went back to collect his own toast. He had to consider Rin a very overprotective brother if he had his sister’s best friend on his contacts list. 

Rin was putting his phone away when Haruka returned with his toast. Rin grinned at him and poured the tea. “She spent the night over there.”

Haruka buttered a piece of toast. “You know, Rin, she is twenty one now. Old enough to make her own decisions without you worrying about her every move.”

Rin shrugged. “Yeah, yeah, I know, but it’s not as easy as you think. I worry about her.” Rin took his time buttering a piece of toast before he glanced up. “Is Makoto serious about her?”

Haruka didn’t know quite how to answer that. He wasn’t at all sure Makoto wanted to be with Gou although he didn’t know why he felt that way. He was honest without giving away what he believed about Makoto. “He’s serious about settling and having a family, whether it’s with Gou, I’m not sure.”

Rin frowned. “He’s one of the few men I’d trust her with and I like him a lot better than Mikoshiba. Which reminds me, are you going to let me move in with you or not?”

Haruka sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

#

Tachibana Makoto finished his third swimming class of the day and smiled. He loved the weekends when he had classes for most of the day. During the week he only had the kids in the early evening, the rest of the day was taken up with cleaning and lifeguard duties. He was putting the equipment away when a heavy hand descended on his shoulder. “Stay the hell away from Matsuoka Gou!”

Makoto turned to find a very angry Mikoshiba Seijurou glaring at him. “What brought that on?”

Mikoshiba’s hands rested on his hips. “Don’t act the innocent with me, Tachibana. You were out with her last night. I know you want to marry her, to get me out of the picture. Well it’s not going to happen.”

Makoto scratched his head, confused by Mikoshiba’s words and attitude. “I was at home last night, playing games. Ask Haru. He was with me.”

Mikoshiba scoffed at him. “Nanase would say anything to cover your ass.” He looked less belligerent now. More hurt and confused. “She was supposed to meet me last night but didn’t show up.”

Although very happy to hear Gou had spent no time with Seijurou last night, Makoto could sympathize with Mikoshiba. Gou had made her excuses a few times this past month with him. If she was doing the same with Mikoshiba it was no wonder the big man was angry.

Ever the peacemaker, Makoto affected a supportive expression. “I’m sorry to hear that. She was probably out with Hanamura-chan. You know how those two are when they get together. They forget all about the time.”

Unfortunately, speaking aloud had reminded Mikoshiba of his presence and he glared. “I meant what I said. Stay away from her!”

Makoto opened his mouth to say something soothing but Mikoshiba punched him in the mouth so hard he fell backwards into the pool. Mikoshiba dived in after him and they continued trading somewhat ineffective blows in the water.

Shigino Hayato came back to thank Makoto as he always did and stared. Then he was running and yelling for Sasabe-san. The pool owner came running and dived in. He got between Makoto and Mikoshiba and pushed them apart. He pointed at Mikoshiba. “Get out of here! Go play in your own pool at Samezuka!” Then he turned on Makoto. “Another incident like this and you’ll be looking for a new job.”

Makoto climbed out of the pool, thankful he was still in his wet suit. Sasabe Gorou’s words had stung. This was what he had trained for, what he loved doing. It wasn’t his fault Mikoshiba had sought him out, itching for a fight. 

He thought about what Mikoshiba had said. Why had Gou even agreed to meet him last night? Was it just to shut him up? She must have been dating Mikoshiba for him to be so angry. Did that mean she wanted to be with Mikoshiba and not him? The thought didn’t hurt quite as much as he thought it should. He just wished she would tell him if she didn’t want to date him anymore. He’d been trying to pluck up the courage to ask her to marry him but a little voice in his head always made him stop and think about it. He remembered she was only twenty one and fresh out of college having got her degree in physical therapy. She would probably like to have a little fun and a career before she settled down. Perhaps a long engagement would work. He would ask Haru’s opinion and perhaps Hanamura Chigusa as well.

#

Ryuugazaki Rei sat at his desk and considered again just how lucky he was to be CEO of his family’s business after just three years of business studies. His father said it was how he’d started out too and he had every confidence in his son besides which he wanted to retire and do more of the things he enjoyed doing. Rei had immediately contacted his boyfriend, Hazuki Nagisa, and offered him the position of Marketing Executive. In three months Nagisa had got interest from as far away as Hokkaido. So much interest they needed a sales specialist to finalize the deals and turn them into contracts.

Nagisa poked his head round the door. “I’m done for the day. Are you coming home some time this evening?”

Rei nodded but beckoned Nagisa forward. “I’m done apart from discussing something with you. Come and sit down for a minute.”

Nagisa shut the door and made himself comfortable in the chair across the desk. “What did you want to talk about, Rei-chan?”

Rei fiddled with a pen but smiled across at his boyfriend. “You’re doing so well with the marketing that we need a Sales Executive to clinch the deals. I’ve looked at the figures and we can afford one.”

Nagisa sighed. “I’ve been trying to get signatures but my area of expertise is marketing not selling. People think it’s the same thing but they are totally different skill sets. I’m sorry, Rei-chan, I’ve let you down on that.”

Rei shook his head. “No, you haven’t let me down at all. You’ve generated so much interest we need a Sales Executive, possibly a whole team of sales people too.”

Nagisa nodded. “I agree. I’ll draft an ad for the national newspapers first thing in the morning.”

Rei smiled again. Nagisa always knew exactly what was needed and how to go about it. “Thank you, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa grinned and stood up. “You’re very welcome, Rei-chan.”

He circumnavigated Rei’s desk and plonked himself down in Rei’s lap. “So, are you ready to come home now?”

Rei held his volatile boyfriend close for a moment or two. “Yes, I’m ready. I’ll even treat you to dinner.”

Nagisa gave him a long, tender kiss. “I won’t refuse dinner,” he said when he finally came up for air. “But then I want to take you home and do unspeakably naughty things with you.”

Rei couldn’t help it. He blushed scarlet. “Nagisa,” he whispered. He stood up, rather hurriedly but kept hold of Nagisa so he didn’t fall on the floor.

The blond chuckled, the laughter wicked. “You really should be over your embarrassment by now, Rei-chan.”

Rei knew he should in principal but, in practice, Nagisa was perfectly capable of doing unspeakably naughty things with him. The very thought of them had him reacting like the fifteen year old boy who had been chased by Nagisa until he’d given in to the swimming club and everything else Nagisa wanted of him. “Let’s go and eat,” he said gruffly and Nagisa giggled.

#

Nitori Aiichiro finished preparing dinner just as the door opened to admit his excitable boyfriend. Mikoshiba Momotarou came bounding into the galley style kitchen, picked Aiichiro up and swung him around. “I got the job at the museum, Ai!”

Ai smiled as Momo finally put him down. It was as well both of them were working part time as Ai still had another four years at medical school and Momo another year of natural sciences. Ai was looking to go into forensic medicine and had managed to get a part time job helping out with autopsies at the morgue in Tottori City. As that was where he was studying it worked out rather well. “That’s great news. Did they take your specialization into account?”

Momo nodded so hard, Ai thought his head was likely to fall off. “Yes. I’m going to be an under curator in the Entomology Department with some control over the Coleopterology Section.”

Ai frowned. He knew entomology was the study of insects but what the hell was coleopterology? “Which section?”

Momo grinned. “Coleopterology. Beetles!”

Ai sighed. He should have known. “As long as you’ve learned there are more beetles in the world than stag beetles.”

Momo stopped grinning and frowned at him. “What do you think I’ve spent the last two years doing?”

Ai held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry, sorry. I’ve just never forgotten your obsession with the darned things.”

Momo smirked. “Or the time I chased you down the hall with one.”

Ai sniffed to show his displeasure. “That was not funny at all.”

Momo shrugged. “Hey, I was fifteen. Anyway, they’re letting me work round my last year at college and, if my grades are good enough, they’ve promised the full time position and possibly the curator role in coleopterology.”

Ai placed bowls and chopsticks on the table. “That is good news. Well, in that case we’re having a celebration dinner. The morgue in Tottori accepted me to help out part time and they will be paying me.”

Momo jumped up and down, screaming. “Woo hoo! Well done, Ai! Definitely a celebration dinner then. I’m so damned proud of you.”

Ai blushed but smiled as he placed a large bowl of rice on the table. “I’m proud of you, too, you know. We’ll both be able to do jobs that we love while we finish studying. We’re very lucky.”

Momo peered at the rice then at Ai. “Er… is there anything you want me to do to help?”

Ai returned from the kitchen with another bowl, this one filled with curry, before disappearing again. “No. Sit down.” He carried the teapot and bowls in and sat opposite Momo. “Here’s to our new jobs.”


	2. The Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa find a new sales executive.

Nagisa added yet another resume to the rejected pile with a sigh. They were looking for a sales professional, not a retail clerk. Had he worded the ad badly?

He glanced at the pile of three possible interviewees and knew that some had picked up the reality and responsibilities of the job. This was an executive position, after all. He opened the last envelope on his desk and his eyes widened as he read the enclosed resume. This applicant knew exactly what the job required and might well deliver. He added it to the other three.

There would be no others to consider. Today was the cut off date for applications. So he needed to write to four people to invite them to attend an interview. First though, he needed to show his choices to Rei-chan.

He picked up the four resumes and went to Rei-chan’s office. Rei-chan glanced up and smiled. “Any luck with the resumes?”

Nagisa nodded and sat down opposite Rei-chan. “There were a few I’ll keep on file in case we ever decide to open a retail store or need an in house sales team, but, for what we’re looking for now, there were only four real contenders.”

Rei-chan looked despondent at the news so Nagisa was quick to reassure him. “They are all strong candidates, especially the resume that came in today. Also, how long do you actually want to waste in interviewing people?”

Rei-chan appeared to think about what he had said for a while and then smiled. “You’re right, Nagisa-kun. It’s an executive position with a lot of responsibility attached. We’re looking for a high flier, not a mediocre middle management type or a door to door salesman.”

Nagisa grinned back. “Exactly. There are three good ones here and one I consider outstanding but the interviews will give us a better idea of who we can work with best.”

Rei-chan’s smile died and he immediately became all business. “You’re the one who will work with him most closely, so I’ll let you decide on the right personality fit.”

Nagisa nodded but was still optimistic. “If I’m doing my job properly, he’ll spend a lot of his time out of the office clinching deals. Then we might have to consider some middle management types to work with him.”

Rei-chan looked somewhat concerned at the prospect. “We shouldn’t grow too quickly. We’d never cope.”

Nagisa shook his head. “I’m talking two or three years down the line, not immediately.”

Rei-chan took a deep breath, pushed his glasses up his nose, and held his hand out for the resumes. Nagisa stayed quiet as he read and studied the paintings of sakura and plum blossom on the walls. Rei-chan had such traditional tastes. After a few silent minutes, Rei-chan handed the resumes back. “You’re right, they’re all good and there is one I consider remarkable for his age.”

Nagisa nodded. “Let’s hope he’s telling the truth. It would be nice to work with somebody so close to our own age.”

“We’ll see when we interview them. When can you free up a day?”

Nagisa checked his phone. “Wednesday the fifth is good for me, or Tuesday the eleventh.”

Rei-chan was studying his computer screen. “The fifth works for me and the sooner we do this the better.”

“I agree. I’m going to do telephone interviews ahead of that. I want to see how they sound.”

Rei-chan nodded. “A good idea. I’ll leave making their appointments and the telephone interviews to you.”

Nagisa stood up. “I’ll draft out a letter now.”

~~~

Nagisa shook the third applicant’s hand and, once they were out of the door, he sighed. “I’m impressed but not excited by any of them. Let’s hope our star resume doesn’t have a dud behind it.”

Rei-chan nodded and glanced at the time. “He should be here in a few minutes. The last one didn’t really have a lot to say for himself.”

Nagisa frowned. “Yeah, a complete lack of enthusiasm and a Sales Executive needs enthusiasm in spades.”

Rei-chan pushed his glasses up his nose. “The first one was enthusiastic enough.”

Nagisa flinched. “She reminded me of me when I was twelve. Never still. Also I wasn’t at all sure about her dress sense.”

Rei-chan chuckled. “You’re never still now, but I agree about the dress sense. We need somebody smart.”

Nagisa frowned. “The second one was very smart.”

Rei-chan stopped chuckling and sighed instead. “He was also nearly fifty and was already showing signs of being a control freak.”

Nagisa stopped just short of banging his head on the desk. “I know. I didn’t really feel it for any of them.” 

There was a knock on the door. Nagisa and Rei-chan exchanged glances. “Let’s hope,” Rei whispered. Nagisa nodded his agreement. “Come in,” he called.

The door opened and a tall man with black hair and deep teal eyes entered. He was dressed in a smart, silver gray suit and Nagisa’s eyes widened. He looked perfect.

~~~

Half an hour later they knew they had found their new Sales Executive. Yamazaki Sousuke ticked all the right boxes. He was smart, young, enthusiastic, had done his research so he knew their business, and asked pertinent questions. His resume had not lied. They hired him.

He’d worked with them for a couple of weeks when Nagisa suggested he meet their friends over in Iwatobi before he headed out to attempt to clinch some deals. Sousuke agreed to go but didn’t seem very eager about the idea.

#

Haruka’s house was full of laughing, noisy people. Rei was used to it, of course, but Sousuke recoiled and Rei remembered how embarrassed he’d been when he’d first met the Iwatobi Swim Club. “They sound worse than they are,” he said soothingly.

Rin’s voice, shouting at Momo over stealing the snacks before everyone arrived, made itself heard and Sousuke appeared to relax. “Is that Matsuoka Rin?”

Rei smiled. “Yes, it is. Do you know him?”

Sousuke nodded. “We went to elementary school together until he moved to Iwatobi.”

That was good, Rei decided. If Sousuke knew Rin he’d soon get to know all the others. Nagisa huffed, stepped past them and leaned on the door bell. Haru opened the door and the small blond almost fell into the genkan. “We’ve been waiting for you,” Haru said with a twitch of his lips.

Nagisa righted himself and put his hands on his hips. “You did that on purpose, Haru-chan!”

Haruka ignored Nagisa and opened the door wide enough to let Rei and Sousuke in. He gazed up at Sousuke in interest. “Haruka-senpai, this is Yamazaki Sousuke, our new Sales Executive.”

Haruka bowed. “A pleasure to meet you, Yamazaki-san.”

Sousuke bowed in his turn. “Likewise. Er… are you Nanase-san, the swimmer.”

Haruka sighed. “Yes, that’s me. I prefer to keep a low profile though.”

Sousuke bowed again. “Understood, Nanase-san.”

Haruka shook his head. “You can call me Haruka or Haru. Nanase-san is a bit formal.”

Sousuke bowed yet again. “As you wish, Haruka. Then I am Sousuke.”

Rei toed off his shoes. “Are we the last?”

Haruka nodded. “That’s why Rin is yelling. Momo has started eating the snacks plus Momo always has that effect on him for some reason.” He turned and led the way back into the house. It was packed with people and Sousuke hovered in the doorway.

Rei found a space and turned to find Sousuke was still in the doorway. He was about to do something about it when Makoto stood up and approached Sousuke. “A bit daunting isn’t it? Would you like me to introduce you?”

Rei was surprised when Sousuke actually cracked a smile. “Let’s start with who you are,” the new Sales Executive suggested.

“Sure,” Makoto said in his usual easy way. “I’m Tachibana Makoto, though you’re welcome to call me Makoto or even Mako. Just please don’t do what Nagisa does and call me Mako-chan.”

Sousuke laughed. “Does he do that to everyone?”

Makoto nodded. “Whether they like it or not. Take poor Ai.” He indicated Aiichiro. “He got lumbered with Ai-chan and he hates it.”

Sousuke glanced over to where Aiichiro was attempting to keep the peace between Rin and Momo. “I can see why.”

Makoto smiled one of his gentle smiles. “That’s Mikoshiba Momotarou.” The smile vanished to be replaced by a darker expression. “I just wish I liked his brother as much.”

Rin looked up then and his eyes widened. “Sousuke?”

Sousuke smiled. “Hello Rin. I’m glad I know somebody here.”

Rin climbed to his feet and Rei wasn’t sure if the kick he gave Momo in passing was deliberate or not. He grabbed Sousuke and gave him a quick hug. “It’s good to see you again. It’s been what, ten years?”

Sousuke nodded. “About that. I see you’re still swimming.”

Rin grinned. “Yeah, of course, could you doubt it? Whatever made you give swimming up and work for Rei?”

Sousuke shrugged. “A shoulder injury. You must remember how intense I was, how I never stopped training. Well, it was a huge mistake. I got the injury and, instead of resting it, I exacerbated it. I was still in high school so I had enough time to change direction.”

Rin gave him a searching look. “It must have hurt, to give up your dream like that.”

Sousuke shook his head. “At first, I guess it did, but then I began to realize how much time it had taken up. How there was time for nothing else in my life. So I set out to discover what else the world might have to offer and found… some wonderful, transforming things.”

It was obvious to Rei that Rin did not understand at all and the redhead soon wandered away to tease Momo again.

Makoto smiled at Sousuke. “Don’t worry. Rin wanted me to swim competitively, too, but I didn’t have that sort of drive. I went into coaching instead. I teach the children’s classes at the local pool.”

Sousuke smiled, the expression wry. “That sounds like fun. I never thought of doing that.”

Makoto frowned then appeared to have a thought. “Weekends are always busy there. You’d be welcome to come along and help if you’re free. Give the older kids some pointers maybe.”

Sousuke nodded and his smile became less wry. “I’d like that.”

Makoto pulled out his cell phone. “Tell you what, lets exchange numbers and that way you can let me know if and when you’d like to come to the pool.”

They exchanged numbers then Makoto excused himself and wandered back over to where Haru was standing with Rei and Nagisa. It wasn’t long after that Sousuke made his excuses and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters of this are quite short so I shall be updating three times a week. I'm thinking Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays.


	3. Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body is found.

Detective Inspector Nakamura scratched his head as he waited for the medical examiner to finish his examination of the victim.

The woman had been found slumped over the wheel of a small, pink car in the middle of the main shopping street of a small, fishing town. At first, the officer who had found her thought her drunk. He quickly realized she was dead and called in the special homicide division which was why Nakamura was standing here instead of being at home and tucked up in bed.

The medical examiner straightened up and came over. He was frowning. He handed over the woman’s bag and scratched at a spot just above his right eyebrow. “I’ve never seen anything like this,” he said. “Not a single mark on her except for two small puncture wounds over the carotid artery. She seems to have died of blood loss but there is no blood either in the car or on her clothing. I should be able to tell you more when I’ve done the autopsy.”

Nakamura nodded. The sooner they got her to the morgue and her car off the street, the better. He opened her bag and pulled out her purse. Twenty seven thousand yen in notes, some loose change and two credit cards in the name of Amakata Miho. So it was not a robbery and he had a name for the victim.

He found the victim’s cell phone and would check her contacts list in the morning. He watched and waited as his sergeant approached, a sheaf of papers in his hand. “According to these, she was a teacher at the local high school and faculty adviser of its swimming club. The same club that produced Nanase Haruka.”

Nakamura frowned at his subordinate. “Who the hell is Nanase Haruka?”

Sergeant Nishida stared at him as if he’d grown a second head. “He swam for Japan in the last Olympics in Rio. He was only twenty then and still at college but he still managed to get to the semi finals. If he’s picked for Tokyo in two years time, he should do us proud.”

Nakamura wished he’d never asked. “Never mind all that. Is there anything else of importance?”

Nishida shook his head. “Not in her car. These include her address so we can check out her home for clues. See if she upset anybody.”

Nakamura wasn’t at all sure the attractive woman had upset anyone. Her murder looked like the work of a freak to him. A very dangerous freak who needed to be caught quickly. He nodded to his sergeant. “It’s all we can do for now apart from getting forensics to look over the car for any prints that aren’t hers.”

Nishida nodded as he turned to look again at the crime scene just as the ambulance pulled up. “She looks familiar, poor bitch. And forensics are simply waiting for the body to be removed.”

Nakamura smirked at Nishida. Time to get his own back for the unknown swimmer. “She was a famous swimsuit model back in the day. Went by the name of Marin-chan if I remember correctly.”

Nishida’s eyes widened. “Of course. I knew I’d seen her somewhere before. It’s such a shame.”

Nakamura ignored him and barked out orders. “Let forensics do their thing at the pound. That car needs to be moved.”

He walked back to his car, ready to return to his desk and await the autopsy report. Something was telling him he really wasn’t going to like it. 

#

Ai really didn’t like working night shifts. They were boring, as nothing ever happened, he was away from Momo, and he wasn’t too happy when he was in the morgue alone. Something about all those dead bodies in refrigerated drawers freaked him out. Luckily he didn’t have to do night shifts very often as his employers understood his need to study and attend lectures during the day. 

This particular night shift was very different. The chief medical examiner for Tottori had phoned him. He would be arriving with a body for autopsy and asked Ai to get the theater prepared. Ai put the phone down and almost ran to the theater. If a body was coming in now, the middle of the night, it had to be a murder victim and that was almost unheard of in Tottori.

He got into his scrubs, laid everything out and waited. The doors crashed open and two medics wheeled a gurney into the theater, bowed to him and left, rather hurriedly he thought. The chief medical examiner entered, already changed into his scrubs. “It’s a pity you had to be the one on duty, tonight of all nights. This is not going to be fun. And I’m not at all sure our findings are going to be believed.” He sighed. “Anyway, lets get on with it.” He switched the computer over to voice and began.

“Victim is an East Asian female, most probably Japanese. Age approximately late thirties or early forties, found dead in her car in the main street of Iwatobi.”

Ai stared but said nothing while the examiner was recording. He turned the voice recording off and sighed. “I told you this wasn’t going to be fun.” He stood silently for a few moments. “I believe you said you’re acquainted with some former members of the swim club at Iwatobi High.”

Ai nodded, wondering what this had to do with the covered corpse on the table. “This was their faculty adviser. Did you know her?”

“She came with them to Samezuka a few times, but I can’t say I really got to know her. Not even in my third year when I became captain of the swim team. She mostly spoke to the Samezuka faculty adviser.”

The examiner nodded, satisfied and pulled away the sheet. Ai gasped. Amakata-sensei was bone white. “Did she bleed out?”

The examiner looked straight at him then. “If she did, I’d love to know where the blood went. There is none on her clothes, there was none in the car. The only wounds I’ve found so far are the two small puncture wounds on her neck.”

Ai peered at the woman’s neck and saw the puncture marks over the carotid artery. “Might she have been bled out elsewhere then dumped in her car?” he asked.

The examiner stared at him. “It’s a possibility, but why then leave her behind the wheel of her car in the middle of the main drag?”

Ai didn’t have an answer to that one and shook his head. “You’re right, it doesn’t make sense. I just can’t think of anything else if there was no blood at the scene or on her clothing.”

The examiner nodded. “Well, let’s get on with this. Bring the forensic bags for her clothing.”

Several hours later it was established there was no internal or external trauma and Amakata Miho’s body had been completely drained of blood. These facts, together with the two small puncture wounds over the artery, left Ai with only one thought in his mind. Iwatobi had a vampire.


	4. Bad News

Haru sighed when he climbed out of the bath, dressed and found Rin already at the stove cooking scrambled eggs. The almost never used coffee maker was making weird noises and the toaster popped up. “I could have made breakfast.”

Rin made a face. “I was not prepared to have yet more mackerel for breakfast and, as I invited myself to stay the night, it’s only fair I’m the one to make breakfast.”

Haru knew when he was beaten and added some more bread to the toaster. He was in the process of buttering the first two slices when there was a ring at the doorbell. He exchanged a look with Rin who shrugged. “Did you invite people for breakfast?”

Rin shook his head. “No. I wanted you to myself for the day.”

Satisfied, and very happy, with his boyfriend’s answer, Haru crossed the living room to the front door. He found a distraught looking Aiichiro and a frowning Momotarou outside. Aiichiro pushed past him, toed off his shoes and turned to say, “I have some bad news for those who used to swim for Iwatobi but I don’t know how to contact any of the others.”

Rin came from the kitchen with a bowl of scrambled eggs and a plate of toast. He frowned at Aiichiro’s words and put the food on the table. “I’ll contact Nagisa if you let Makoto know.”

Haru nodded, pulled out his phone and tapped Makoto’s contact number. “Makoto? I think you need to come to my house. Aiichiro has something to tell us all and it’s not good news.”

“On my way,” was all Makoto said and cut the call. Haru glanced up to see Rin putting his phone away. “Nagisa is going to collect Rei but says to remember they’ll need a little time to get here from Tottori.” Rin turned to Aiichiro and Momotarou. “Do you guys want some coffee?”

Momotarou nodded so hard, Haru thought his head was going to fall off. “Yes please, Rin-senpai.”

Aiichiro was chewing at his bottom lip. “Do you have any tea?”

Haru nodded and made for the kettle. “I’ll join you.”

In a show of great maturity, Rin poked out his tongue. “If I ever get to live here, that coffee maker will be used.”

“That’s a big if,” Haru said as he measured tea leaves into a pot. He glanced at Aiichiro as he spoke but the banter hadn’t put the younger man at ease. He poured boiling water over the leaves and thought of something. “What about Kou? She was a member, too.”

Rin glanced at Aiichiro who shook his head. “Let’s wait until we know what’s happened.”

Haru brought the tea pot to the table then went back to the kitchen for several tea bowls. “Makoto and the others will want tea.”

Rin was covering his toast with scrambled egg. “I’ll bet you Nagisa will take coffee.”

Haru rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he said just as the door bell rang again. He answered it and let Makoto in. It wasn’t long after that Rei and Nagisa arrived and, once armed with tea or coffee, everyone turned their attention to Aiichiro. 

Rin’s old roommate swallowed hard. “There was a murder here in Iwatobi last night. I helped out at the autopsy. The victim was your old faculty adviser, Amakata-sensei.”

Haru frowned. Who on earth would want to kill such a gentle, if somewhat weird, woman? 

Makoto asked, “Are you sure it was her?”

Aiichiro nodded. “She was found in her car and there was ID in her bag.”

Rei sighed. “Her car always was unmistakable. The poor lady.”

Nagisa turned to Aiichiro. “What happened to her, Ai-chan.”

Aiichiro glared at Nagisa. “How many times have I told you not to call me that, Nagisa-kun?”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Could we stick to the point here, please guys. Ai, if you’re not allowed to tell us cause of death don’t worry.”

Aiichiro shook his head. “I can tell you cause of death. That’s not the problem. I’m just not at all sure any of you will believe me.”

#

Rin gazed at Ai in astonishment. “Why the hell wouldn’t we believe you?”

Ai took a deep breath. “There was no blood in her body. None at all.”

Rei sat down in a hurry. “No blood? How on earth can that happen?”

Makoto put his tea bowl down and appeared a little green. “Her car must have been a mess.”

Ai shook his head. “That’s just it. According to the chief medical examiner there was no blood at the scene either. It’s as if her blood just vanished through two tiny puncture wounds in her carotid artery.”

Nagisa leaned forward. “Do you know what you’re describing, Ai-chan? That’s a vampire’s bite.”

Rin sprayed coffee across the table. “Are you out of your tiny mind, Nagisa?”

Haru stood up and got a cloth which he handed to Rin. “And you wonder why I hesitate over letting you live here.”

Rin started mopping up the coffee but was still thinking about what Nagisa had said. It was dumb, wasn’t it? He finished mopping and handed the cloth back to Haru. “Vampires don’t exist. They’re just a figment of various writers’ and film makers’ imaginations.”

Momo shook his head. “I agree with Nagisa. Who’s to say those writers and film makers didn’t base their creations in fact?”

Rin sighed. “And I thought you’d grown up!”

Haru returned with another pot of tea and the inevitable plate of mackerel. “Rin, everyone’s entitled to their beliefs.”

Rin gazed at his boyfriend in amazement. “Don’t tell me you believe in vampires!”

Haru shook his head. “I’m not saying that. I’m saying Momo and Nagisa are entitled to their belief in the creatures or whatever else they like.”

Rei frowned. “Two small wounds over the carotid artery and no blood. It does have all the hallmarks of a vampire.”

Rin sighed but gave up on arguing with the morons. “What I’d like to know is who would want to hurt Amakata-sensei? She wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Makoto looked up from the contemplation of his tea. “She could be scary when crossed but yeah, essentially she was a kind lady.”

Nagisa’s lower lip began to wobble. “Don’t go there, Mako-chan, please.”

“As well we left Kou out of this discussion. She was the closest to Ama-chan,” Makoto continued. “It’s going to upset her badly.”

Haru glanced up. “It’s upset us all. Aiichiro, thank you for letting us all know.”

Ai nodded and stood up. “I’d better get some sleep. It was a long night.”

Rin found he wanted to know something. “What did the examiner put down as cause of death?”

Ai sighed and looked extremely unhappy. “He left it blank.”

Rin frowned. “But surely she was murdered.”

Ai nodded but he was serious as he said, “She was, yes. Foul play definitely, method unknown.”

Rin couldn’t leave it alone. “So what did he think killed her.”

Ai looked him straight in the eye. “A vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to express your opinion on this story. Constructive criticism always welcome.


	5. Gou Hears the News

Makoto was deep in thought about whether there was a vampire or not, when his phone rang making him jump. He glanced at the screen and his heart sank. How could he tell her about Ama-chan? He connected the call. “Hi Gou.”

“Never mind all that stuff. I want you at the coffee shop near the station in ten minutes so get moving!”

The call disconnected at her end and Makoto sighed. There was never any reasoning with her when she was in this mood. He’d learned that lesson in swim club. He grabbed his keys and disappeared out of the door before the twins could vie for his attention. Ten minutes later he reached the coffee shop to find not only Matsuoka Gou but also Hanamura Chigusa and Shigino Kisumi waiting for him. He swallowed hard. “Er, hi guys.”

He put off the inevitable by moving to the counter and ordering himself a mocha latte. When he had his order he returned to the table and sat down. “So, why all the hurry?”

Gou got the look on her face she always got when she was going to be mulish about something. “First things first, I do not appreciate you and Mikoshiba Seijurou fighting over me in a swimming pool.”

Makoto knew he should just admit fault, hang his head and apologize but the sheer unfairness of it irked him and he spoke up for himself. “He started it. Pushed me in with a punch, dived in after me and started hitting me.”

Gou thumped the table. “I don’t care who started it. Neither of you have any claim to me and the sooner both of you realize it the better.”

Makoto frowned. Did that mean Gou didn’t like either of them? Was he wasting his time? And why the hell was Hanamura Chigusa smiling at him.

Kisumi had a sheepish look on his face. “Hayato was the one who fetched Sasabe-san. He told me and I told Kou.”

Makoto resisted the urge to say thanks a bunch in the most sarcastic voice he could muster which really was pitiful to start with. He just didn’t do sarcasm well. He sighed instead. “I hope you’re going to give Mikoshiba the same lecture.”

Gou nodded. “I certainly am. Now the other thing I want you to tell me. What the hell is my brother being so secretive about?”

Makoto swallowed hard and tried to think of an answer. Rin never had been any good at being subtle. “I’m not sure…” he started but she interrupted him.

“Oh, yes you are. You all met up at Haru’s house two mornings ago. What was it about and why wasn’t I invited?”

Makoto’s heart sank but he knew she wouldn’t leave without an answer of some sort. He took hold of one of her hands in his. “Nitori Aiichiro had some news about his job at the morgue. He thought it better if one of us told you, I guess.” And left out some of the more gory details, he thought. He took a deep breath. “Amakata-sensei was murdered the night before.”

Gou’s free hand went to her mouth while Hanamura-chan gasped. “Murdered? How? And why hasn’t it been in the news?”

Hanamura-chan had a good point. There had been a news blackout on the death and Makoto could understand why. The authorities would not appreciate suggesting there was a vampire in Iwatobi. He was still thinking there had to be some other explanation, although he couldn’t come up with one.

He was saved from answering the question by the door opening to admit Yamazaki Sousuke. He gave a start at seeing them then bowed and went to the counter for his order.

“Who’s that?” Hanamura-chan demanded.

Makoto sighed. She always had been a busybody. “He’s the new Sales Executive for Ryuugazaki Inc.”

He felt Gou’s hand tremble under his and opened his arms. She fell into them, weeping over their old teacher. “Sh..she was so good and kind.”

Makoto nodded. “Yes, she was.” He let Gou cry until she straightened up and pushed him away.

At the counter Sousuke hesitated before coming over. “Matsuoka Gou-chan?”

Gou looked up, her face still streaked with tears. “Yes?”

“I doubt if you remember me. I was in the same class as your brother in elementary school. Yamazaki Sousuke.”

Gou peered at him for a moment then smiled. “I remember you. You used to stick up for me when Rin was being obnoxious. Please join us. I’m sorry for the state I’m in but Makoto has just given me some dreadful news. Oh I’m sorry, Tachibana Makoto, Yamazaki Sousuke.”

Sousuke smiled. “Makoto and I have met already.”

Gou wiped her eyes and shot a look at Makoto. “When did you two meet?”

Makoto sighed. “Rei introduced us a few days ago.”

Gou frowned. “And, as usual, I wasn’t invited.”

Makoto finally snapped, tired of taking the blame for everything Gou found wrong with the world. “Actually, you were. Both Rin and I tried to get hold of you but you didn’t answer our texts or calls.”

Gou blushed. “Oh, it must have been on Friday. I was out with Chigusa.”

Makoto nodded. “And you stood Mikoshiba up. That’s what he was so mad about.” For some reason he glanced at Kisumi who had gone as pink as his hair. What the hell was that all about, he wondered.

Gou stood up suddenly. “Well, we’re going, or we’ll miss the movie. Nice to have met you again, Yamazaki-san.” Kisumi and Hanamura-chan stood up with her and the three of them left the coffee shop.

Makoto let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He loved Gou, didn’t he? So why was he always left feeling like a naughty schoolboy when around her, these days?

Sousuke reached across the table and touched his hand. “Are you okay?”

Makoto shook his head. “No, not really.” He glanced up into eyes the color of the sun on the sea. “I had to tell Gou-chan some really bad news. One of our teachers was murdered earlier this week.”

Sousuke’s hand disappeared and Makoto was very aware of the warm spot where it had been. “I’m sorry. There was nothing on the news about it.”

Makoto frowned. “Yeah, it is odd, isn’t it?” He knew why it hadn’t been reported but he couldn’t tell Sousuke. He changed the subject. “Have you settled in at work?”

Sousuke nodded. “Yeah, I think they trust me enough to send me out into the field next week.”

Makoto wondered why the thought of Sousuke being away upset him somehow. “Did you want to come to the pool tomorrow, before you go?”

Sousuke smiled at him. “I was actually going to text you while I drank my coffee and ask if I could join you there.”

Makoto smiled in his turn. “You’re very welcome. My first class is at nine but you don’t have to be there that early.”

Sousuke shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “Nine isn’t that early. I’ll meet you here at eight-thirty if that suits.”

A warm glow suffused Makoto and he nodded. “That’s perfect. I look forward to it.”


	6. Light and Dark

Makoto entered the coffee shop with a feeling of anticipation. The sort of buzz he used to get when meeting Gou for a date. He shook his head. He really didn’t want to think about that particular mess today.

He glanced around and found Sousuke at a table near the back. He grinned like a kid on his first ever date then blushed and made for the counter to hide his confusion. Why did Yamazaki Sousuke have this effect on him? 

Coffee ordered and paid for he carried it over to Sousuke’s table. “Good morning.”

Sousuke smirked at him. “Yo. I was wondering if you’d like to catch a movie once you finish work.”

Makoto blinked then decided he’d like to go to the movies with Sousuke. “Sounds good to me. What did you want to see?”

“There’s a new horror movie about vampires if you’re interested, or there’s an action adventure about the end of the world as we know it.”

Makoto chuckled. “I think I prefer the action adventure. I’m a bit squeamish about horror movies.” Especially with what had happened to Amakata-sensei but he didn’t say that out loud. Best not to have Sousuke consider him a blithering idiot.

Sousuke grinned. “Action adventure is fine by me.”

Makoto shook his head. “You must think I’m a real wimp.”

Sousuke frowned. “No, not at all. I’m not that fond of horror movies myself.”

Makoto was relieved and wondered why. “I’d better get moving or I’ll be late.”

Sousuke finished the last of his coffee and picked up his bag. “Lead the way.”

Makoto swallowed his espresso and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Didn’t you swim here once?”

Sousuke nodded as he paced Makoto stride for stride. “Yeah with Rin’s old school.”

It was unusual, and nice, not to have a companion whining about keeping up with his long legs, Makoto thought. Then Sousuke was the closest to him in height. Rin and Rei were both a couple of inches shorter and the rest were nowhere near, apart from Mikoshiba, and he didn’t count. Sousuke was looking glum so Makoto changed the subject. “Sasabe-san has made a few small changes but they’re for the best, I think.”

Sousuke nodded. “As well he took it over before it was knocked down.”

Makoto nodded his agreement and fell silent, not really knowing what to say. Why did he feel so tongue tied with Sousuke? “Part of it was but luckily not the pool itself.”

Sousuke frowned. “They knocked some of it down? It must have cost a lot to rebuild.”

Makoto nodded. “He had an old shrimp boat which he sold to finance it.”

Sousuke was still frowning. “I’m sorry, Makoto, but a shrimp boat wouldn’t cover the costs of rebuilding. He must have had other capital.”

Makoto shrugged. “He’s never seemed to be short of money. I guess he must have some private funds.”

Sousuke’s frown cleared. “That must be it.”

They reached the pool well before Makoto’s first class and changed, Makoto into his wet suit and Sousuke into black and white jammers. Makoto couldn’t help but notice how well built Sousuke was.

His first class came rushing in and were soon in the changing rooms. “This first group are improvers. They have the basics down but need to learn technique. When to take breaths, that sort of thing.”

Sousuke nodded and smiled. “Okay, I should be able to help out here.”

Several hours and four classes later, Makoto’s day was done. Sasabe Gorou thanked Sousuke for helping out and even offered him some cash which he refused.

They left the pool and Sousuke insisted on buying Makoto dinner before they went to the movies. Makoto protested. “I can pay for myself.”

Sousuke stopped walking forcing Makoto to stop too and turn to face him. “Makoto, I very sincerely doubt you make as much money as I do so it’s my treat. Save your money. Please.”

Makoto sighed. “As long as you’re sure.”

Sousuke smiled. “Tell you what, I’ll let you pay for the popcorn.”

Somewhat appeased, Makoto smiled. “Sounds like a plan.”

#

The first thing Rin noticed when he found Ai on Haru’s doorstep was how frazzled the young man looked. “Haru will still be in the bath,” he said, “come round the back and I’ll make you some tea.”

Ai nodded and followed him up the hill and into the back door. “Are you sure this is okay?”

Rin nodded and yelled, “Haru! Get out of the bath. Ai’s here to see you.”

There was a splash from the bathroom then Haru’s voice. “Go on down, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Rin signaled to Ai to go down and soon followed him. “I’ll make some tea. What brings you here first thing in the morning.”

Ai took a deep breath. “I was on duty last night as it was a Saturday and I can sleep on Sundays. Anyway, another of those bodies turned up. Same MO, everything just the same. The medical examiner told me there’s been one found every night since Amakata-san.”

Rin turned to stare at Ai. “Four bodies and nothing on the news?”

Ai nodded miserably. “The authorities have put a news blackout on it so as to stop public panic.”

Haru appeared in the doorway. “That’s stupid. The families will know if nobody else does.”

Ai looked even more unhappy. “We’re being told to say their missing persons haven’t yet been found when families ask. We’re also being told to say they were the victims of stabbings when the bodies finally get released. We’re lying because nobody would believe the truth. We’re even stabbing the victims post mortem.”

Rin exchanged a look with Haru as he filled the kettle and put it on to boil. “I’m beginning to believe I was wrong about vampires.” Haru said nothing but did nod.

Ai frowned. “What we don’t understand is why choose such a small place as Iwatobi. It would be far less noticeable if it happened somewhere big like Tokyo or Osaka.”

Rin was pushed out of the kitchen by Haru. “Sit down, I’ll make the tea. Do either of you want toast?”

Ai nodded. “That would be great. Thank you, Haru.”

Rin sat down and gestured to Ai to do the same. “I guess our ‘vampire’ must be a local.”

Ai stared at him. “A…a local?”

Rin nodded. “That’s what I’m guessing.”

“Are all the victims women?” Haru called from the kitchen.

Ai stared and looked a tiny bit happier. “Yes, yes they are. At least, so far.”

Rin grinned at his former roommate. “Were you scared of having your blood sucked out, Ai?”

Haru brought the teapot and bowls in. “That wasn’t funny, Rin.”

Rin sighed as his attempt to lighten the atmosphere failed miserably. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Haru went back to the kitchen and returned with a plate full of buttered toast. “I’m beginning to believe there is a vampire in Iwatobi after all. One death like this is strange but not conclusive. Four is beyond conclusive.”

Rin nodded his agreement. Even he was beginning to believe there was a vampire on the loose. “So, what do we do about it?”

Haru didn’t even hesitate. “Catch it and deal with it.”


	7. Monday at the Pool

Mikoshiba Seijurou was confused. He’d been ready to go and punch Tachibana Makoto in the mouth but then had seen him and another guy enter the movie theater together. If Gou wasn’t with Tachibana, where the hell was she?

He turned up at the swimming club on Sunday to find Makoto in a dreamy state between his classes. “Have you seen Gou?” he demanded.

Makoto gave a little start as if he’d been miles away. “What? Gou? She called me on Friday to give me an earful over our ‘fight’ here. I had to tell her some bad news, she cried, an old friend of Rin’s arrived. She spoke to him for a few minutes then left with Hanamura Chigusa and the brother of one of my students. I haven’t seen her since then.”

Mikoshiba dismissed the talk of the old friend and the student’s brother and concentrated on Hanamura Chigusa. “That’s the girl who wears her hair up in a bun, right?”

Makoto nodded. “Yeah, that’s the one.”

Mikoshiba decided to be underhand. “I think she’s got a crush on you.”

Makoto frowned. “Hanamura-chan?”

Mikoshiba nodded and grinned. “That’s right. She’s a pretty girl, Tachibana. You could do a lot worse.”

Makoto shook his head. “I’m not helping you out that easily. If you want Gou to yourself so badly, you’ll have to prize her from Hanamura’s side without my help.”

Mikoshiba clenched his fists. So much for that idea, but what Tachibana said was true. Gou was spending an awful lot of time with Hanamura-chan recently. It was good she wasn’t spending it with Tachibana, but bad she wasn’t spending it with him.

#

Makoto sighed as he cleaned the pool area. He had really enjoyed Saturday with Sousuke but now he was in Osaka and Makoto was missing him. He didn’t even have Sasabe Gorou to chat to as his boss had declared he had business in Tokyo and left him to look after the pool for the next five days on his own. Why was he so obsessed with Yamazaki Sousuke? He should be more concerned with Gou avoiding both him and Mikoshiba.

Luckily for his sanity, Rin and Haru turned up mid morning to practice. “What have you done to piss Mikoshiba off so badly?” Rin demanded. Haru was already in the water, of course.

Makoto stared at Rin. “Why, what did he say?”

Rin frowned. “Only that Haru can’t use the pool at Samezuka cos he’s friends with you.”

Makoto frowned. “This is getting stupid. I haven’t seen any more of Gou than he has. She spends all her time with Hanamura Chigusa these days.”

Rin nodded and patted him on the shoulder. “Yeah, I know she does. I also know you’re giving her space. Mikoshiba is insisting on dates and getting stood up. He’s only got himself to blame really.”

Makoto had to ask. “Do you know why she’s spending so much time with Hanamura-chan?”

Rin shrugged. “I have absolutely no idea. At least she goes there instead of inviting the little pest home. That girl really gets on my nerves with her constant giggling and questions about you. She’s yet another reason for wanting to move in with Haru.”

Makoto frowned when he heard about the constant questions about him. “What questions?”

Rin stopped watching Haru long enough to smirk at him. “Oh, the usual nonsense. What do you like to eat? What’s your favorite color? What’s your birth sign?”

Makoto sighed in exasperation. “Mikoshiba hinted she had a crush on me. I’m not interested.”

Rin laughed. “And I’m not surprised. Now you can see why I want to move. At home it’s Hanamura, at Samezuka, it’s Mikoshiba.”

Makoto smiled sympathetically. “I know why he’s putting off a decision and it has nothing to do with his feelings for you.”

Rin’s red-brown eyes widened. “Really?”

Makoto nodded. “He’s concerned you’ll just get settled in and then his parents will either want to sell the house or move back to Iwatobi.”

Rin smiled and shook his head. “At least it’s not me that’s worrying him. I thought his grandmother left him the house.”

“Yeah, she did but it’s under their guardianship until he’s twenty-five. I don’t know all the details but I guess they could sell it while they’re its guardians. But, you know, I can’t see them wanting the bad publicity of selling a famous swimmer’s home out from under him.”

Rin scoffed. “I don’t think they’ve even visited the place since his grandmother died.”

Makoto sighed. “I don’t think they came here more than twice even when she was alive.”

Rin glanced at the pool where Haru was floating. “No wonder he has problems with people. I guess I didn’t help those years in high school.”

Makoto chuckled. “You helped more than you’ll ever know. You got him swimming again, you got him competing, you took him to Australia when he was so lost and trying to decide what to do with his life.” He lowered his voice. “I always think he was going to let himself drown but I don’t know why.”

Rin stared at him and sighed. “You and me both. At least he made up his mind to be something other than ordinary.”

Makoto remembered what else Rin had said about Hanamura Chigusa. “What other questions does Hanamura-chan ask about me?”

Rin grinned at him. “Why? Are you interested?”

Makoto frowned. “Of course not.”

Rin shrugged. “Be careful then, Makoto. I know she is.”

Makoto stared at Rin in consternation before deciding he’d had enough of chatting for one day. “So you want me to time you?”

Rin grinned at him. “Please, if you would. Haru! Get out of the pool and onto a block.”

Haru stopped floating and swam to the end of the pool. He climbed out and waited. Rin nodded to him before turning back to Makoto. “You and Sousuke seemed to hit it off well. He’s usually more reserved than that. Or he was.”

Makoto felt sure he’d gone bright red. “Did you actually want to swim?”

Rin laughed. “Okay, okay, I’m going.”


	8. But Haru...

His little chat with Makoto convinced Rin of two things. One, Makoto liked Sousuke as more than a friend and two, it was time to talk to Haru again.

They did their practice training in the pool then Rin suggested they run home. Haru agreed and they were running along the shore when Rin brought up the subject. “Why don’t you want me to move in with you?”

Haru took a hitched breath which had nothing to do with his running. “Rin, I do want you to move in, I think. But…”

Rin couldn’t help himself. He got annoyed. “There’s always a ‘but’ with you.”

Haru sighed. “Please, hear me out, Rin. I have several reasons for not letting you move your stuff in and live with me. The first, and biggest, is I’m wondering if my parents intend to sell the house.”

Rin stared ahead. “They can’t.”

Haru shook his head. “They can until I’m twenty five. Another three years yet.”

Rin sighed. “You really think they want the bad publicity of throwing a national treasure out of his home. Emphasis on his. Your grandmother wanted you to have that house or she’d have left it to them in the first place. They won’t sell it.”

Haru turned his head to look at Rin. “You really think so?”

Rin nodded. “I really think so.” He didn’t add if they’d wanted to sell they would have done it when Haru was still in middle school, but they hadn’t. They obviously hadn’t wanted the responsibility of caring for their son. His hands clenched into fists as he even thought about it. No wonder Haru was so fucked up.

Haru looked ahead again. “The second reason is our swim meets.” He colored up. “What I mean is, when you do stay over, we can’t keep our hands off each other.”

Rin couldn’t argue with that one but he did have a counter argument. “If I was there all the time, things would settle between us. We wouldn’t want each other quite so badly.”

Haru frowned. “What about the meets?”

Rin sighed irritably. “What about them? You think either of us would ruin our chances for a night of passion? Get real, Haru!”

Haru’s body seemed to completely relax. “We made the finals of the Japanese Nationals & World Championship Trials in Tokyo. Let’s get that out of the way first.”

Rin stared at Haru for a few seconds before he remembered to look where he was going. “Are you telling me I can move in after that?”

Haru sighed but nodded. “You always did make me do things I didn’t want to do.”

Rin chuckled. “And you always ended up by enjoying doing those things. Which reminds me, Sasabe-san is throwing a celebration party at the swim club in honor of us making the finals.”

Haru nodded. “Yeah, I know I’m expected to attend. It was on the invite.”

Rin laughed. “He knows you well, doesn’t he?”

Haru turned his head away, a sure sign he was embarrassed. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter. Another one on Saturday which is much longer.


	9. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm always comes before a storm.

Ai was very happy. There had been no new corpses for five days now. He phoned Rin to let him know and Rin invited him and Momo to Haruka’s for a celebration. They arrived there in the midst of a culinary crisis.

Haruka was in the kitchen staring blankly at a cabbage. “What exactly am I supposed to do with this?” he demanded as he eyed the green ball.

“Chop it up and cook it,” Rin suggested. “I mean, what else would you do with cabbage?”

“You could eat it raw in a coleslaw,” Rei just had to point out.

“I thought it would make a nice change from mackerel, Haru-chan.” Nagisa added.

Makoto shook his head while Ai had to sit on his hands to prevent him putting one over the blond man’s big mouth.

Haruka grabbed a knife and chopped the cabbage with an expertise that surprised Ai. He placed oil in a pan and threw the cabbage in with some hazelnuts. He turned to Ai then. “You have news?”

Ai nodded. “Until last Sunday we were getting a body a night at the morgue, all of them drained of blood and with those puncture wounds. Since then we haven’t had any.”

Rei pushed his glasses up his nose. “That’s very good news.”

Nagisa nodded and wriggled beside him. “We too have some good news, don’t we Rei-chan?”

Rei nodded. “Yamazaki Sousuke closed every last deal in Osaka. We have work for several months down the line with the probability of more in the future.”

Rin smirked. “This calls for the sake.”

Haruka shook his head. “After we’ve eaten.”

“Spoilsport!”

“Get used to it.”

There were gasps all round as a fire seemed to break out in the kitchen. Haruka carried a flaming pan in and placed it on the pot stand on the table.

“What is that?” Nagisa demanded.

Haruka’s lips twitched as he returned with a tray of bowls. “Cabbage flambe. Pork bowl anyone?”

There was laughter all round and they tucked into what turned out to be a delicious meal. Haruka could cook. Even the cabbage was tasty with the hazelnut flavor coming through.

After they’d eaten the sake came out and Rin and Haruka gave them a third cause for celebration when they announced their intention of living together after their next big meet. In the middle of the evening Makoto received a text. When he read it he flushed and made his excuses. “I have to go and meet someone. I’ll see you all at the swim club tomorrow.”

Ai had to wonder what the text had been about to make Makoto leave so quickly but soon forgot it with Momo’s arm round his shoulders and a cup of sake in his hands.

#

Makoto met Sousuke at the station and wasn’t entirely surprised when the older man pulled him into a hug. “It’s good to see you.” Then he let go, flushed and bowed. “I’m sorry. That was rude.”

Makoto was a bit upset that the hug was over. “It’s okay. I grew up with Rin and Nagisa so I’m used to guys giving me hugs. Don’t worry about it and it’s good to see you too.”

Sousuke smiled. “I’m glad you’re not offended. I missed you is all.”

Makoto chuckled. “I missed you too. I guess I’ll have to get used to that, with your job.”

Sousuke nodded. “Yeah, I will be away quite a lot. So, where can we go to talk.”

Makoto frowned. He’d eaten at Haru’s but didn’t know if Sousuke had. “Have you eaten?”

Sousuke nodded again. “I had some dinner in Tottori before I caught the train.”

Makoto smiled, glad to have that sorted out. “Well, there’s a quiet bar near the town center. The local fishermen use the bars nearer the harbor.”

“The quiet one sounds good to me. I have something to tell you and I’d rather it wasn’t in a crowded place.”

Makoto frowned. “We could walk along the beach if you prefer.”

Sousuke shook his head. “No, the quiet bar sounds fine.”

They walked for a while in silence until Makoto asked. “How did your trip go? Rei and Nagisa seem very pleased with your efforts.”

Sousuke chuckled. “Melon bread and barley water sell themselves in the south. I might have more trouble in Tokyo, Sapporo or Sendai but from Nagasaki to Nagoya I should be fine.”

“That’s good.” Makoto lapsed into silence, unsure of what else to say. He didn’t understand why he had all these contradictory feelings about Sousuke. On one hand he liked him a lot and enjoyed his company but, on the other, he didn’t think he should be wanting to touch the other man all the time.

He’d known for a long time all his swimming friends were gay and it had never bothered him in the least. He was happy for them when they’d paired up and settled with each other, even Haru had given in to Rin living with him now. He’d just never thought of himself as gay. He’d been content to be ruled by Gou and would be happy to settle and raise a family with her only…

“You’re very quiet.” He nearly jumped out of his skin when Sousuke spoke.

“Sorry, I was deep in thought there.”

Sousuke smiled. “That’s okay.” He pointed towards a brightly lit building just ahead of them. “Is that the bar you were talking about?”

Makoto nodded. “That’s the one.”

They entered the almost empty bar and were soon sitting at a table with a beer apiece. Makoto took a drink. “What did you want to tell me?”

Sousuke twisted his glass around before he looked up. “You must have guessed by now. I’m gay, Makoto.”

Makoto nodded. “I had wondered.”

Sousuke snorted out a humorless little laugh. “I’m guessing you’re not homophobic then?”

Makoto shook his head. “How could I be when nearly all my best friends are gay?”

Sousuke stared at him. “You mean the people I met a couple of weeks back? And Rin? Rin is gay?”

Makoto squelched the urge to laugh. Sousuke was far too intense for that. “Yes. Rin is with Haru, Ai is with Momo and Rei and Nagisa are the third couple.”

Sousuke looked as if he’d been pole axed. “I deliberately kept my distance thinking they were straight.”

“I’m the only straight one, apart from Momo’s brother.” Then he wished he hadn’t said anything at all when he saw the stricken look on Sousuke’s face.

“I see.”

Makoto tried to put things right between them. “It doesn’t do me a lot of good as Momo’s brother is constantly fighting me for Rin’s sister.” He sighed.

Sousuke frowned. “You mean Gou?”

Makoto nodded. “I sometimes wonder why I even like her. She always bosses me around.”

Sousuke smiled although his eyes were still sad. “She always was a bossy brat.”

“Of course, you would have known her as a child.”

“For my sins.”

They lapsed into silence until Sousuke sighed. “I can’t believe I got things so wrong. I’m sorry if I’ve embarrassed you at all, Makoto.”

Makoto shook his head. He was quick to reassure Sousuke. “No, no, not at all. You’ve confused me, made me question things and myself but you haven’t embarrassed me at all.”

He must have said something right there as the stricken look left Sousuke’s eyes to be replaced by hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, Remmy, flaming cabbage!


	10. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party at the pool

Haruka accepted everyone’s congratulations with a good grace even though he longed to be in the pool. This sort of event was part of his life now and over the last few years he’d learned to handle social interactions with more confidence. University in Tokyo had taught him a lot about dealing with people and, once Rin returned from Australia for the second time, he’d learned even more. His volatile lover was nothing if not social.

This evening’s party was much easier to deal with as he knew everyone here and considered them his friends. Well, perhaps not Mikoshiba Seijurou so much. The tall, muscular swimmer was never going to be his friend while he kept up this feud with Makoto. Haruka just wished Gou would make a decision but lately she’d been seeing less and less of either of them and he wondered about that.

His musings were broken off by Rin handing him a glass of champagne. “Coach Sasabe wants to make a toast.”

He accepted the glass with a smile for his boyfriend. “Can we swim after that?”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Of course. This is a pool party, after all. He wants to do this now as he has to leave soon. Some sort of business, he says. He also said Makoto has the keys and can lock up after the party.”

Sasabe Gorou tapped his glass with a pen. “Listen up, everyone. I’d like to propose a toast. To Rin and Haru for making the finals of the Japanese Nationals & World Championship Trials. May they be victorious in all their endeavors.”

Everyone raised their glasses. “To Rin and Haru.”

Gorou drained his glass and grinned at everyone. “Well, I’m off. I’m sure you youngsters will have a much better time without me.”

There were loud protests from all around the pool area but, Haru could tell, nobody was really sorry to see him go. He sipped his champagne slowly, having the sense not to be drunk in a swimming pool, and watched Makoto carefully. Something seemed off about his friend tonight. Under the cover of Nagisa yelling something incomprehensible, pulling his clothes off and jumping into the pool, he approached Makoto and tapped him on the shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Makoto gave a start and turned to stare at him. “Wrong? What do you mean?”

Haru shrugged. “I’m not sure. You look as if you’re waiting for something.”

Makoto shook his head but he didn’t look happy. “I invited Sousuke but he hasn’t come. I hope I haven’t upset him.”

Rin joined them and chuckled. “From what I know of Sousuke, he’s more likely to be working than upset with anyone.”

Makoto looked relieved. “That must be it.”

Haru finished his drink and started pulling off his clothes. “I’m going to join Nagisa in the pool.”

Down to his jammers he dived into the pool and stopped thinking as he swam a few laps.

#

Makoto wished, yet again, Sousuke had been able to attend the pool party. Gou was ignoring him, dividing her time between Rin, Nagisa and Mikoshiba and Chigusa was following him around like a lost sheep.

Finally tired of it, he turned to face her. “Did you want something, Hanamura-chan?”

She gave him a sweet, though somehow sly, smile. “I wanted to talk to you and my name is Chigusa. Stop being so formal… Makoto.”

He smiled. “Okay, Chigusa it is. What did you want to talk about?”

For reasons he couldn’t understand, her face darkened at his question. “Oh, I don’t know. Everything and nothing perhaps. I just wanted to get to know you better.”

Makoto was confused. “You’ve known me for five years.”

Chigusa frowned up at him. “Yes, but you were away in Tokyo for three of them.”

Makoto scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. “I had to get my qualifications so I could coach swimming.”

To his intense relief Haru joined them at that moment. “You’re a very good coach.”

Chigusa made a little huffing sound and wandered off to rejoin Gou with a parting, “I’ll leave you guys to it, then.”

Makoto frowned. “What on earth was all that about?”

Haru answered in his usual blunt way. “She was flirting with you.”

Makoto turned to stare at his friend. “Why on earth would she do that?”

Haru shrugged. “She’s had a crush on you ever since we were at school.”

Makoto was even more confused. “Gou’s never flirted with me.”

Haru looked away and said nothing which made Makoto look around for Gou. She was with Mikoshiba and the tall redhead smirked at him. Something clicked into place in Makoto’s head. “I’m wasting my time with Gou aren’t I?”

Haru looked unhappy but nodded. Then he said something cryptic. “Hanamura Chigusa is a dead end too.”

Makoto stared at Haru but the blue eyed man just indicated towards the two young women. “Looks as if they’re getting ready to leave.”

Makoto glanced across to find Gou hugging Rin and then dragging him towards them. “Haru, please tell my idiot brother that Chigusa and I will be quite safe getting home without a chaperon.” 

Haru looked straight at Rin and said in a monotone, “Chigusa and Kou will be quite safe getting home without a chaperon.”

Makoto had to turn away to hide his smile while Gou stamped a small foot. “Take this seriously, Haru!”

Haru stepped closer to Rin. “They should be fine after what Ai told us.”

Rin sighed but nodded. “Okay but stay together.”

Gou gave both him and Haru a hug. “We will.” She turned to Makoto. “Goodnight.”

Makoto wondered why he didn’t get a hug until he remembered Haru’s words and wondered if he even wanted one. “Goodnight Gou. Be safe.”

He was rewarded with a smile and Gou and Chigusa walked towards the exit.


	11. Disaster

Rin reached out for his cell phone, trying not to wake Haru as he did so. “Hello?”

It was his mother. “Rin, did you see Gou last night?”

Rin was suddenly very wide awake. “At the party, yes. She left with Hanamura Chigusa.”

His mother sucked in her breath. “I tried there first. Chigusa hasn’t come home either.”

Rin sat up. “What?” he yelled. Luckily Haru was already awake and watching him silently. “Do you want me to look for them?”

“Where else would they have gone?”

Rin was silent for a few moments until he admitted, “I don’t know. I wanted to go with them but Gou said they’d be fine together. I’m sorry, mom. I should have followed my instincts and gone with them.”

“Don’t panic just yet. There may be a perfectly rational explanation. They do have other friends. I’ll phone round in the morning. Goodnight Rin.”

Rin put the phone down and turned to Haru. “Gou and Hanamura have disappeared. Mom’s already tried Hanamura’s parents. Gou’s not there.”

“Is your mom okay?”

Rin nodded. “So far, but she’s going to phone round their other friends in the morning. If Gou’s not with any of them, she might well have a meltdown.”

He had a sudden thought and hit a contact number on his phone. A sleepy voice answered. “Hello?”

“I know this is a long shot, Mikoshiba-senpai, but is my sister at Samezuka?”

Mikoshiba took a deep breath. “That would be unlikely, Matsuoka, as she told me at the party she’s engaged to someone else. Try your friend, Tachibana.”

Rin shook his head. “She left with Hanamura not Makoto.”

Mikoshiba’s tone changed. “Listen. If you need any help finding her, I’ll be happy to help.”

Rin let out a breath. “Thank you, Mikoshiba-senpai.” He cut the call to find Haru getting dressed. “What are you doing?”

Haru turned to look at him. “I doubt either of us will get any more sleep tonight so I’m going to make you some coffee and me some tea.”

Rin reached out and clasped one of Haru’s hands. “Thank you.” Then he started to dress.

#

It was still early but Ai knew this was too important to hide from his friends so he didn’t even wake Momo before he went to Nanase Haruka’s house and almost leaned on the doorbell. He was actually surprised when the door was opened and a fully-dressed Haruka stood there. “I’m sorry to disturb you but I have news that won’t wait.”

Haruka let him in and he removed his shoes in the genkan. “Would you like some tea?”

Ai was grateful for the offer. “Yes, please.”

Haruka wandered towards the kitchen while Ai shut the front door, turned his shoes round and followed him into the house proper. “Is Rin here?”

Haruka shook his head. “No, he’s gone to see Makoto. He should be back very soon.”

Ai was thankful for that. He didn’t want to repeat his news more than once.

Voices outside heralded the arrival of Rin and Makoto through the side door. Makoto looked worried while Rin looked haggard. He stopped short on seeing Ai. “What are you doing here so early?”

Before Ai could explain, Haruka spoke. “Sit down both of you. Tea is ready.”

Rin glared at his boyfriend. “Do you think we have time for the niceties?”

Haru stared back at him as he placed the pot and bowls on the table. “Until Mikoshiba gets here, yes I do.”

Ai was confused. Why would his former captain be coming here. “I’m afraid I have bad news.”

Rin sighed. “As if we didn’t have enough of that.”

Ai bowed his head. “Then I’m very sorry to bring you more but I thought you should know. Another body turned up last night. I got a call from the medical examiner this morning.”

Rin drew in a deep breath. “Did she have ID?”

Ai nodded. “The examiner said she was Sato Fujiko from Tottori.”

All the air seemed to leave Rin’s body in one long exhale. “Thank the gods.”

Ai glanced at first Makoto and then Haruka. Both men looked even more worried than his news warranted. “Is there something else wrong?”

Haruka glanced at Rin, who nodded, then turned to Ai. “Kou and Hanamura-chan went missing on their way home last night.”

Ai put a hand to his mouth and gasped. This made things far, far worse.


	12. Suspicion

Haruka picked up his phone and tapped Nagisa’s number. A whined out hello from the other end reminded him it was still early. “You need to grab Rei and get to Iwatobi as soon as you can, Nagisa.”

“But it’s Sunday, Haru-chan. Where’s the damned fire?”

Haruka sighed. “It’s worse than a fire, Nagisa. Please get here as soon as possible.”

Nagisa stopped whining and his voice was suddenly business-like. “What’s wrong, Haru-chan?”

Haruka took a deep breath. “Kou’s vanished and another body has turned up.”

There was a sharp intake of breath from Nagisa’s end. “Rei-chan and I will be on the next train.”

Haruka put down his phone. “They’re on their way.” He glanced at Ai. “Have you called Momotarou?”

Ai nodded. “Just now, while you were calling Nagisa-kun.”

Haruka nodded. “That’s everyone then.”

Mikoshiba stared at Makoto then sighed. “It’s all very well telling Momo and all your friends but what can we do about the situation?”

Rin shut his eyes for a moment then opened them to frown at Mikoshiba. “We start searching, of course. We search everywhere.”

Haruka had a thought and turned to Ai. “Did the examiner give you any indication of time of death?”

Ai took a deep breath. “I was hoping to wait till everyone got here before saying anything else. There are facts you should know.”

The doorbell rang. “That’ll be Momo,” Makoto said. “It’s too soon to be Nagisa and Rei.”

Haruka was inclined to agree and wasn’t at all surprised to find the youngest redhead on his doorstep. “Come in. I’ll make some more tea.”

Momo thanked him and darted into the living room where he gathered Ai into his arms. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

Ai hugged his boyfriend but shook his head. “I was more concerned with letting Rin and Haru know and then they told me Gou has disappeared.”

Momo held him at arms length. “Gou-san?”

Ai nodded miserably. Everyone was well aware Momo had had a teenage crush on Gou. Momo turned his head to look at Rin. “Where do we start looking?”

Mikoshiba shook his head. “When are you going to grow up? Unless of course you have any suggestions…”

Haruka came back from the kitchen with another pot of tea and a clean bowl. “He’s trying to help,” he said mildly and held out the bowl to Momo who took it with a smile and word of thanks.

Mikoshiba rolled his eyes but said nothing.

#

It was another hour before the doorbell rang again and Nagisa and Rei entered. Haru made more tea and they all sat down to hear what Ai had to say. Makoto spent all that time trying to think of places where Gou and Chigusa might be but came up with no ideas at all.

Rin turned to Ai. “You were going to tell us when this Sato Fujiko died.”

Ai frowned slightly. “Forgive me Rin-senpai, but there’s something else I think you ought to know first. Sato-san was reported missing over a week ago. Whoever is doing this doesn’t always kill his or her victims immediately.”

Rin hammered the table making the tea bowls jump. Haru sighed and went to the kitchen for a cloth. “Stop that, Rin.”

Rin looked up at his lover and sighed. “Sorry, Haru, but Ai’s telling us we have a time limit in which to find Gou.”

Haru nodded but continued to wipe the table. “It’s better than no time at all.”

Mikoshiba glanced at Ai. “So what was the guess as to the time of death?”

Ai glanced around and shivered. “Everyone in this room is in the clear if the medical examiner is right and she died at around eleven last night. We were all still at the party then.”

Mikoshiba frowned and glanced at Rei. “There’s somebody who wasn’t there. Your new sales guy.”

Makoto swallowed hard but said nothing. It was Nagisa who jumped into the defense. “And that means what, exactly?”

Rin lifted his head. “And there were no deaths while he was away last week.”

Makoto couldn’t take anymore of this. “I thought he was an old school friend, Rin.”

Rin glared at him. “Yeah, but Gou’s my sister.”

Makoto felt they were all jumping to far too many conclusions and he was a little annoyed about the girl they’d all seemed to have forgotten. “What about Hanamura-chan, or doesn’t she count?”

Rin jumped to his feet. “Of course she does but she’s not Gou. I don’t love her!”

Haru pulled on the leg of Rin’s pants. “Sit down, Rin, please. We’re all worried about Kou.”

Rin sat down before glaring at Makoto. “I thought you loved my sis, Makoto.”

Makoto sighed knowing he was on shaky ground here. “I don’t think she loves me in return but that doesn’t really matter. I want to find her as much as anyone else here.” Rin seemed satisfied with his answer and picked up the remains of his tea without saying more.

Haru asked Ai the next question. “Do you know how many girls have been reported missing?”

Ai shook his head. “The police never give us that information unless they turn up dead but I get the feeling there are quite a few.”

Haru looked at Rin. “Kou and Hanamura need to be reported missing. Your mother tried all their friends without success so we have to face the worst.”

Rin nodded. “Mom’s already said she would do that. I guess Hanamura’s parents would have done the same.”

Makoto realized something. “As we were the last people to see either of them before they disappeared, I’m pretty sure the police will want to question us.”

A look of intense satisfaction crossed Rin’s face. “Good. Then I can tell them about Yamazaki not coming to the party.”

Makoto looked away and said nothing.


	13. Oath and Surprise

The discussion got rather heated and, Nagisa thought, only Haru-chan and he noticed the disgusted look on Makoto’s face when both Rin-chan and Mikoshiba-chan vowed to get even with Sousuke. He could understand the desire to find and save Gou and her friend in light of another body turning up but he didn’t believe the accusations against Sousuke. Then again, he didn’t knew the man very well and there was damning evidence in the fact no bodies had turned up while he’d been away.

Nagisa sighed and stood up. “I’ve had enough of this Rei-chan, so I’m going.”

His words effectively silenced the room until Rin-chan spoke, his voice harsh. “Had enough of what, Nagisa?”

He looked Rin-chan straight in the eye. “You need to stop and listen to yourselves, Rin-chan. I know you’re worried about Gou-chan. We all are. But you can’t accuse people of being killers without any proof.”

Mako-chan shot him a relieved look and Haru-chan added, “Nagisa’s right, Rin. We can’t accuse anyone without proof. All we can do is watch and try to find Kou and Hanamura-chan.”

Rin-chan clenched his hands into fists. “If Gou dies…” He turned to face Haru-chan. “I swear to all the gods, Haru, I’ll find my sister or kill her killer.”

Nagisa held his breath. That was a powerful oath and he was certain the gods would hold Rin-chan to it. Haru-chan closed his eyes but when he opened them again he nodded. “Very well. I’ll help you.”

Nagisa’s eyes widened as he realized the depth of Haru-chan’s love for Rin-chan. To agree to help in an oath that strong… He just hoped they both didn’t live to regret it. Mako-chan took a deep breath. “I’ll help search but I won’t help to kill anyone.”

Mikoshiba-chan sneered. “Wimp! I’ll help you all the way, Matsuoka.”

Nagisa looked at Rei-chan who nodded. “We’ll help search as much as work allows, Rin-chan.”

Momo-chan exchanged a few whispered words with Ai-chan then said, “I’ll help search too.”

Ai-chan. “I’ve been put on night shift starting tonight so I’ll keep you updated on the autopsy side and how long each girl has been missing.” He frowned and scratched at his head. “That’s something else we know about our killer. He’s probably heterosexual. Not one drained body has been male.”

Mako-chan swallowed hard, opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something then shut it again. Nagisa was about to ask him what that was all about when the doorbell rang. “You want me to get that, Haru-chan?”

Haru-chan nodded and Nagisa went to the door to find a distraught Shigino Kisumi. “You’d better come in, Kisumi-chan.”

The pink-haired man did as he was bid and toed off his shoes in the genkan. He stopped on seeing how many of them were there. “I’m sorry to interrupt but I just heard the news about Gou and Chigusa and wanted to offer any help I can.” Then, much to everyone’s surprise, he burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but more to come on Thursday.


	14. In the Dark

Gou woke up in a dark place. She blinked her eyes a few times but couldn’t see a thing. She wasn’t tied up so she sat up and felt the area around her. It seemed to be a concrete or stone floor. Her hand came to rest against another body and she gave a little cry and pulled it back.

There was rustling and murmurs from other parts of the place and she wondered if she was hearing rats. A female voice spoke making her jump. “Hello? Are you one of the new ones?”

Gou frowned. “New ones?”

The voice spoke again. “One of the two brought in last night.”

Gou thought about the previous night. Chigusa and she had been walking home together when a cloth had been pressed over her mouth. There was a sickly sweet smell then it was as if she was walking down a dark tunnel. The next thing she knew was this. “If last night was Saturday, then yes.”

The body next to her moved and Chigusa said, “Gou?”

Gou reached out her hand, found Chigusa’s and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m here.”

She reached for her cell phone but it wasn’t there. “Damn, my phone’s gone!”

The voice that had spoken before gave her some more information. “Our phones and bags have been taken.”

She didn’t want to know but had to. “Why are we here?”

Another girl from another direction answered. “For nothing good. Every night one of us is taken away and never returns.”

Gou thought about it for a while. Surely it was possible to jump and knock out whoever was taking the girls out of the place. She suggested it to the girls in the room or whatever it was. “It wouldn’t be possible as we never see whoever it is.”

“He comes when we sleep.”

The first voice sounded desperate. “We tried it once but he’s too strong.”

“Keiko would know, she’s been here the longest.”

The first voice spoke again. “I’m Keiko.”

Chigusa asked. “How long have you been here?”

Keiko was silent and Gou wondered if she was going to answer. “It’s hard to tell,” she said eventually. “We have no way of measuring time but everyone here, apart from you, has been here at least a week.”

Another girl ventured to speak and offered some information. “He hadn’t taken anyone for a few days until he took Fujiko last night. I’m Kichi which is ironic under the circumstances.”

Gou actually smiled at that. Kichi meant lucky which none of them were. Keiko spoke again. “You two are the first he’s brought in for the same amount of time as he didn’t take anyone. It looks like he was away for some reason.”

Somebody in another part of the room gave a slow hand clap. “So clever, Keiko. Of course he was away. If you two have any sense you’ll stay as far away from the door as possible.”

Kichi sounded exasperated. “Our new friends don’t know what’s been happening so why don’t you shut up, Leiko.”

Gou didn’t want to hear them fight, not when she was close to breaking down all together. “Did you get fed while he wasn’t here?”

Leiko chuckled. “Fat girl are you?”

Gou frowned. “No, I’m merely wondering how you survived for so long without food.”

A new voice spoke up. “There is a toilet and sink in the corner. There is a cup by the sink so water is not a problem. He left a lot of food before he stopped coming. Enough to keep us going. I’m Yuki.”

Gou almost cried. Yuki sounded so young. “I’m Kou and my friend is Chigusa. We’re from Iwatobi.”

Yuki spoke. “I’m from Tottori so are Riku and Leiko. Keiko is from Matsue and Kichi is from Toyooka.”

Gou was surprised. Whoever had taken them had gone up and down the whole length of the Tottori coast. “Was there anyone else from Iwatobi?”

She dreaded the answer, dreaded hearing someone she knew had been in this dark place. “Not to my knowledge,” Keiko said. “Where is Iwatobi anyway?”

Gou chuckled. “I’m not surprised you’ve never heard of it if you’re from Matsue. It’s a small fishing port a few miles to the west of Tottori.”

Leiko scoffed. “As if that matters.”

Gou wanted to shout at her but knew she was right. All that mattered was getting out of here alive.


	15. Demands

Ai was eating his before work meal of miso, rice and Momo’s special tempura, when the buzzer sounded. Momo pressed on his shoulders when he tried to get up. “Stay there and eat. I’ll get that.”

Momo crossed their small living room to the intercom. “Who is it?”

“It’s Matsuoka Rin. Let me in I need to speak to Ai.”

Ai nodded. Rin wouldn’t go away until he’d said whatever he’d come here to say. “Let him in.”

A few minutes later Rin was there and the room seemed even smaller due to the pent up energy he’d brought in with him. He leaned over the table getting right in Ai’s face. “If anything comes up at work which can give us a clue about this monster you will let us know, right?”

The tactics, which would have worked easily when they shared a dorm room at school, had very little effect on the adult Ai. “I’ve already told you I will keep my eyes and ears open and report back to you on how long each girl has been missing.”

Rin backed off and collapsed into an armchair. “I’m sorry, Ai. I’m so scared for her I’m not thinking straight.”

Ai finished his meal. “Momo would you make some tea please.”

Rin glanced at him and something approaching a smile crossed his features. “A year as Samezuka’s captain did you a power of good.”

Ai smiled in his turn. “Yes, I’m no longer the whiny little first year you roomed with. I grew up, Rin. I know how worried you are about Gou and I don’t blame you for coming here. I promise, I will do all I can to make sure she’s found alive.”

Rin nodded. “I knew that but I just can’t carry on as if nothing has happened.”

Ai knew Rin’s volatile nature well enough to know he was doing the best he could under the circumstances. “I understand. Have a cup of tea with us but then I must leave for work.”

Momo came back from the kitchen with a tray of tea and set it down on the table. “Drink up. I made a nice, soothing tea for Rin and your usual, keep going for an hour or two, blend.”

Ai made a face. “I have to rely on strong, bitter coffee at work and that’s no fun at all.”

Momo sighed. “He’s working constant nights until the bodies stop coming and he’s going to be exhausted by the time this is over.”

Rin took a sip of his tea and stared at the floor. “Then I’m doubly sorry for bothering you. Just please, help me.”

Ai drank his tea and wondered what would happen to Rin if Gou turned up on the autopsy table. 

#

Rei strode into Nagisa’s office first thing on Monday morning. “I’ve been thinking about the suspicion that has fallen on Sousuke.”

Nagisa pulled away from his computer screen and smiled up at Rei. “Only one way to see if it’s founded plus I need him to clinch a very lucrative enquiry in Tokyo.”

Rei smiled down at his extremely sly and manipulative lover before sitting in the chair across from his. “Excellent. How long will he be away?”

Nagisa thought about it for a moment. “A day to get there, meeting and the wine and dine stuff, a day to get back and two nights in a hotel. He’ll be gone until Wednesday afternoon or evening if we send him today.”

Rei relaxed into the chair. “Perfect. It should prove, one way or another, whether Sousuke is the killer. If he is, I’ll hand him over to Rin on a plate.”

Nagisa giggled. “Rei-chan! I never realized you were so bloodthirsty.”

Rei frowned. “Well I’m not but we’re talking about Gou-chan here. If anything happens to her…” He couldn’t say more. It was too painful.

Nagisa lost his grin and became serious. “I know, Rei-chan, I know.” He came round the desk and hugged Rei. “We have to find her and this killer and we have to do it quickly before we all have a melt down. Let’s get Sousuke on the next bullet train to Tokyo then have a very long lunch. I don’t think either of us can concentrate on work today.”

Rei sighed. Nagisa was right. It was almost impossible to focus on work. “I’ll get Sousuke if you have the details ready.”

Nagisa let go and tapped a folder on his desk. “Everything he needs is in there. He can read it on the train.”

Rei stood up. “I’ll get him. This sounds harsh but I really hope a body turns up while he’s away.”

Nagisa nodded. “You and me both, Rei-chan. As long as it’s not Gou-chan’s.”

Rei shuddered, left Nagisa’s office and crossed the corridor to Sousuke’s office. “Nagisa has an opportunity in Tokyo that needs following up.”

Sousuke looked up from his work and smiled without humor. “And you both think it would be a good idea to get me out of the area for a few days.”

Rei shook his head. “The opportunity is real.”

Sousuke chuckled. “I’m sure it is. I’m actually glad to have the chance to get away from the atmosphere here for a couple of days.”

Rei frowned as he tried to decide what to say. “Both Nagisa and I believe in you. From what I’ve seen both Tachibana Makoto and Nanase Haruka do too. Rin simply isn’t thinking straight at the moment.”

Sousuke shook his head. “The sooner I get moving the better. Is Nagisa in his office?”

Rei nodded. “Yes, he has a folder for you to take with you.”

Sousuke folded his laptop and slipped it into its bag. “I’ll see you when I return, hopefully with results.”

Rei nodded and went back to his office hoping they had results here before Sousuke returned.


	16. Darkness Deepens

The girl called Riku was taken the night after Gou and Chigusa were thrown in the room, or whatever it was, and conversation between them lapsed. They were all too terrified to talk to each other anymore. All of them lost in their own fears.

The night after that, Leiko was taken. Gou had a bitchy thought about how staying away from the door hadn’t helped the arrogant girl in the end. Then she mentally berated herself as she came to terms with the idea Leiko was probably dead.

Two more newcomers were thrown in the following day but nobody had enough heart left to help them.

Gou was concerned about Chigusa. Ever since Riku had been taken she’d clung to Gou and cried a lot. Gou wanted to either cry or scream herself but she hugged Chigusa, made her eat when the food came and tried to get her to sleep when she could.

On the third day or night, Gou was losing count, Chigusa was dragged, screaming, from the room. “Gou, help me! Please Gou!” Then the door shut and Gou was alone.

She hugged herself and rocked in misery and mourning, wondering if she was going mad. Part of her hoped she was the next one to go, although the stronger part wanted to get out of here and see Rin and the other guys again. She especially wanted to see one particular guy who had become important to her.

Keiko’s voice cut through the silence. “I’m so sorry, Kou. Come and sit with me. None of us need to be alone right now.”

Gou moved towards the sound and Keiko’s arm went round her. It helped and her stark terror metamorphosed into tears of pain and loss.

#

Ai turned up for work on Tuesday night with a sinking heart. The bodies were turning up every night again, the killer or vampire or whatever he was making no attempt at all to hide them. He left them at the harbor, on the beach on train stations and even in bus stops.

The medical examiner phoned through to say another girl had been found on the beach and Ai got the theater ready for her arrival. He knew what they were going to find. A body drained of blood with two small puncture wounds over the carotid artery. It was getting to the point of being soul destroying. What the hell were the police doing? As they weren’t even notifying the relatives surely they were searching?

The paramedics wheeled the trolley in and transferred the corpse to the table before leaving without speaking. None of them even exchanged pleasantries anymore. They were all too soul weary.

He sighed and unzipped the body bag only to jump back in horror. The body on the table belonged to Hanamura Chigusa.

The chief medical examiner entered and took one look at Ai’s face before glancing at the body. “Is this one of your missing girls?”

Ai nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet.

The chief medical examiner sighed then patted him on the shoulder. “Go home, Nitori-kun. You can’t help here if you knew this girl. I’m very sorry for your loss.”

Ai swallowed hard. “Thank you, sir,” he managed then fled the theater.

As he changed out of his scrubs he wondered how he was going to tell the others. He would phone Momo and ask him to meet up at Haruka’s home. As he left the morgue a stray, possibly unkind, thought struck him. Thank all the gods it was Hanamura Chigusa on the slab and not Matsuoka Gou. But now he knew, without a doubt, they were all racing against time if they were to find her alive. There was no doubt anymore. The vampire had her.


	17. Confusion

Makoto didn’t know why Sasabe-san bothered to have him come in on Wednesday at all. There were no classes, very few elderly swimmers and the cleaning and clearing took no more than half an hour. He sighed as he perched on the lifeguard’s seat and watched one elderly gentleman swim gentle laps.

His cell phone rang and he was surprised to see Sousuke’s name come up. “Good afternoon.”

Sousuke’s low chuckle greeted him and had its usual effect of making him go weak at the knees. “Hello. Are you busy?”

Makoto sighed as the elderly gentleman climbed out of the pool. “No, but I’m at work for another boring hour.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you at the pool in an hour.” The call was disconnected and Makoto stared at his phone. Why did Sousuke always do that, ignore him for days then phone out of the blue? He had to admit he was always glad to hear from the other man and he wondered why he should be.

The last hour of his shift passed even more slowly than the others and he was close to cutting his own throat from the boredom of it by the end. He changed out of his wet suit quickly and found Sousuke waiting for him in the foyer.

Sasabe-san grinned at him. “Have fun, boys.”

Makoto couldn’t help himself. He felt his face heat up at the perceived innuendo. Sousuke chuckled. “No coffee shops today, I’m taking you home and cooking you a tasty dinner.”

Makoto stared at him in shock. “Why would you want to do that?”

Sousuke chuckled again. “You are so blind at times. Let’s see, I like your company, I want more of it and…” He trailed off and looked away.

Makoto felt the butterflies in his stomach and suddenly got an inkling of what Sousuke wanted to say. He blushed again but managed to blurt out. “You want us to be lovers, don’t you?”

Sousuke turned his head so fast, Makoto wondered if he’d given himself whiplash. “How would you feel about that?”

Makoto wasn’t at all sure how he felt about anything right now but there was no doubting the way he reacted around Sousuke. Feelings churned in him, feelings he’d never had for Gou or anyone else. “Honored, scared and intrigued all at the same time.”

Sousuke smiled. “I’m glad it’s not disgusted at least.”

Makoto looked away. “I’ve never been a particularly sexual person and I always thought, what little interest I had, was directed towards Gou. Now I think it’s directed towards you. I suppose I wanted to do the home and family thing like my parents.”

Sousuke turned a corner and nodded. “That explains a lot. I thought you were gay as soon as I met you but then began to wonder. Seems you are actually asexual. Do you suppose I could change that?”

Makoto smiled. “I’m sort of hoping you can.”

They reached Sousuke’s apartment and Makoto was surprised by the size of it. “This is almost as big as Haru’s house.”

Sousuke shrugged. “What can I say? I earn a lot.”

Makoto nodded. “Rei and Nagisa keep saying how well you’re doing.”

Sousuke shrugged. “Nagisa does the hard ground work. I just clinch the deal.”

Makoto thought he was being too modest. “Nevertheless, I know they’re really happy with your work.”

Sousuke stepped closer and Makoto had to force himself not to back away. Sousuke’s arms went round him and it felt… good. Gingerly he returned the hug and it became even better. He stood still as Sousuke kissed him and something inside him broke like a dam. He returned Sousuke’s kiss with a passion he’d never thought himself capable of.

When they pulled apart Sousuke gave him a cocky grin. “Can dinner wait?”

Makoto swallowed hard but nodded and kissed Sousuke again. “Yes,” he whispered.

#

It was late the same night when Haru opened his door to Makoto. He gave his friend an appraising look. “Something has changed about you.”

Makoto gave one of the smiles he used when he didn’t know quite what to say. “Is Rin here?”

Haru shook his head and went into the kitchen to make them both some tea. “No, I sent him back to Samezuka when I got your phone call. I got the feeling you wanted to talk privately.”

Makoto smiled, this time properly, and nodded. “You always did see things others missed. Yes, I wanted to talk to you alone. I’m confused, Haru.”

Haru continued preparing the tea while he listened to Makoto. “What’s confusing you?”

Makoto bit his lip then blurted out, “I seem to be gay.”

Haru poured the tea then indicated they should go into the main room and sit down. “I’ve had my suspicions about that for some time.”

Makoto stared at him. “Is that why you said Gou and Chigusa were dead ends.” He flushed scarlet. “That was an unfortunate choice of words all things considered.”

Haru didn’t give a rat’s ass about Chigusa but he did care about Gou and, even more, about Makoto. “Yes, it’s exactly why I said it.”

He was quiet for a moment as he sipped at his tea. “Sousuke?”

Makoto nodded. “I never thought I was that bothered about sex but this evening…” He trailed off and gazed into space.

Haru smiled. “I’m guessing this evening was different and rather special. Am I right?”

Makoto took a deep breath. “It was wonderful. It’s just… I always thought I was straight with an almost non existent libido but I was wrong on both counts.” He gazed at Haru. “How long have you known?”

Haru shrugged. “I’ve guessed you might be gay for a few years. Ever since we were in high school.”

Makoto gave him a whimsical smile. “Like I said, you always did see things. Like when Rei asked why I freaked out when trying to rescue him and you tried to protect me from talking about my past.”

“You’re my best friend so of course I try to help and protect you.” He wasn’t sure how to tell Makoto the next bit of news but knew he had to. “Rin is convinced Sousuke is the vampire.”

Makoto shook his head. “No, he can’t be. He only got back from Tokyo this afternoon.”

Haru gave a sigh of relief. He would have hated to tell Makoto his lover was a killer. “Rin will have to think again then.”

Makoto gave him a long, appraising look. “You never did think Sousuke was the vampire, did you?”

“If he was, he’d choose young men, not women, I’d have thought.”

Makoto sucked in a long breath. “I know it’s selfish, but I’m so glad he’s been in Tokyo since Monday.”

Haru remembered the mood Rin was in when he left this evening. His boyfriend was ripe for mischief. “I’ll let Rin know that little fact first thing in the morning.”

Makoto smiled. “Thanks Haru. I guess I’d better go home and let you sleep. Thanks for the tea and listening to me.”

Haru nodded and smiled. “You’re welcome.” He saw Makoto out and locked the front door. Now if he could just prevent his idiot lover from doing anything stupid, it would be one less problem for them all to face.


	18. Beating

Rin spent the night at Samezuka listening to Seijurou rant about Chigusa and it made him both angry and afraid for Gou. It was obvious the killer had her. Chigusa’s corpse had proved that beyond any doubt. He felt so helpless.

Seijurou paced their apartment. The teacher’s and coach’s apartments were not much bigger than the student’s dorms and Rin was getting tired of the pace, rant combination. “All the shouting in the world isn’t going to rescue Gou. We’ve got to find and deal with whoever is doing this.”

Seijurou stopped pacing and spun round to face him. “You’re right, Matsuoka! You know, none of this started happening until that new guy showed up. The one who works for your friends.”

Rin was startled by this suggestion. He’d known Sousuke in grade school, considered him a friend. It was hard to believe he was a vampire and killer. “You mean Yamazaki Sousuke?”

Seijurou nodded. “None of this happened until he came here and when he was away on business the bodies stopped piling up. Once he returned he cried off the party and Gou disappeared.”

Rin thought about it and realized Seijurou’s words were true. The more he thought about it the angrier he became. He had trusted Sousuke, considered him his friend, but, if he was behind the capture of his sister and the murder of Hanamura Chigusa, then he had betrayed Rin’s trust in the worst possible way. “I think we need to talk to him. First thing in the morning on his way to work.”

Seijurou made a sound of satisfaction and cracked his knuckles. “If he won’t talk, we beat the truth out of him.”

The following morning, Rin found himself in an alley, not far from Sousuke’s apartment, facing the man who just might be a killer vampire. He didn’t look like a vampire but Rin didn’t think anime, manga and movies were necessarily good sources for how vampires looked. “Where is my sister?”

Sousuke looked confused. “I wish I knew, Rin. If I could find her for you…”

He was interrupted by a blow from Seijurou. “You do know, you bastard, and you’re going to tell us even if I have to beat it out of you.”

Rin lost control then and joined Seijurou in beating Sousuke. They might have killed him except Makoto passed that way when he went to work at the pool. “What the hell are you two doing?”

Seijurou turned to face him. “Giving a vampire what he deserves.”

Makoto’s fists clenched at his sides and Rin realized he’d never seen his friend so angry. “Get away from him or I’ll call the police and report an assault.”

Rin tried to defend himself. “He won’t tell us where Gou is.”

Makoto silenced anything else Rin might have said with a look. “I wonder if it’s because he doesn’t know where she is. I mean it, Rin, get away from him.”

Rin knew Makoto meant what he was saying but he couldn’t leave it like that. “You promised to help me find my sister.”

Makoto nodded. “And I will but not by beating people up. Go away, Rin, and take the ape man with you.”

Rin knew he had to go and moved to the end of the alley. “If it turns out he is the vampire and anything happens to Gou, I’ll never forgive you, Makoto.”

Makoto nodded again. “Fair enough, but right now I’m finding it hard to forgive you.”

#

Makoto helped Sousuke to his feet. He was battered, bruised and his smart blue suit was torn and dirty. “I’ll help you home. You can’t go to work like that.”

Sousuke clung to him as he tried to keep his feet. “Why do they think I’m the killer?”

Makoto led them slowly to Sousuke’s apartment as they walked he thought about the answer to Sousuke’s question. “I’m guessing Mikoshiba put the thought in Rin’s head. Rin’s not thinking straight right now as he’s frantic about Gou so he went along with it. Any port in a storm as the saying goes.”

He got his lover indoors. “Do you have a first aid box?”

Sousuke nodded then winced in pain. “Cupboard above the sink. I can sort of understand why they’d think that way. I’m the newcomer. Everybody else has lived here for years.”

Makoto found the box and brought it across to Sousuke who was clutching his stomach. “If they’ve done internal damage you’ll need a hospital.”

Sousuke winced again but shook his head. “I believe you happened to pass before they had the chance to do too much damage. It’s just bruises, I think. Before you start with the first aid, can you phone Nagisa or Rei? I won’t be able to get to work today.”

Makoto took his phone out of his pocket. “Of course. I’ll let Gorou know what’s happened and why I won’t be in either.”

He tapped Nagisa’s number and waited. He didn’t have to wait very long. Nagisa picked up on the second ring. “Nagisa, Sousuke’s been beaten up by Rin and Mikoshiba. He’s in no state to come to work today.”

Nagisa made an annoyed sound. “Rin-chan’s an idiot! Tell Sou-chan to take as long as he needs.”

Makoto thanked him then called Gorou at the pool. He explained the situation and Gorou let him have the day off. He made a third call to Haru and let him know what his idiot boyfriend had done. Phone calls made, he turned his attention to first aid. He was half way through dealing with Sousuke’s bruises and scrapes when he started to shake. Reaction had set in with a vengeance. “If they’d hurt you worse than this…”

Sousuke put his arms around him. “They didn’t, thanks to you. You were so strong, so brave in facing them down.”

Makoto gave Sousuke a gentle hug, mindful of his injuries. “I was terrified, for you, of them, all of it. I just couldn’t let them continue to hurt you. I care too much about you.”

Sousuke hissed in pain and Makoto let go immediately. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Makoto. I’m delighted to hear you say you care about me as I feel the same way.” He gave Makoto a sly little smile. “Will you come to bed and hold me so I feel safe.”

Makoto blushed furiously but smiled too. “It would be better if I stay with you for a while. Make sure there are no further complications.”

Sousuke stood up. “Good, then that’s settled.”

#

Haru couldn’t quite believe what Makoto told him on the phone. Rin was a hotheaded idiot at times but to deliberately beat up Sousuke was well outside the realms of his normal behavior. He waited for the clown to arrive so he could tell him exactly what he thought of him.

He didn’t have long to wait. Rin used the key he’d been fool enough to give him and let himself in. He stopped short just past the genkan and stared. “Haru?”

Haru took in the torn clothing, grazed knuckles and dirt and lost control of his temper. “Of all the prize fucking idiots, you have to take the whole fucking cake! What the hell were you thinking?”

Rin’s expression darkened from concern to anger. “In case you’ve forgotten, Gou is missing, Hanamura is dead and I’m fucking sure that bastard Sousuke knows why.”

Haru was not impressed. “Give me your key back. I don’t want to live with someone who thinks with their fists.”

Rin looked stricken. “Haru, no, don’t say that.”

Haru calmed enough to march into the kitchen and begin making tea. “What made you even suspect Sousuke?”

Rin followed him. “Think about it. The killings started just after he arrived here, they stopped for the week he was away, then started again when he returned. He wasn’t at the party the night Gou and Hanamura vanished. It all adds up.”

Haru measured tea into a pot. “It is on the verge of being suspicious except I’m confused as to why a gay vampire would choose female victims.”

Rin frowned. “Sousuke is gay?”

Haru sighed as he poured boiling water over the tea. “Yes, he’s Makoto’s lover so you may well have lost two friends by going along with Mikoshiba and beating the crap out of him.”

Rin swallowed hard. “I had no idea. Oh hell. It just all seemed to fit.”

Haru carried the tea pot and two bowls to the table. “His being gay was a small detail you might have overlooked.”

Rin joined him at the table and sat down. “I had no idea he was gay. Oh hell, what a mess.” He put his key down on the table where it sat like a dagger between them.

Haru poured the tea. “It’s a mess of your own making. You shouldn’t have listened to Mikoshiba. He’s an even bigger hothead than you are.”

Rin picked up his tea and took a sip. “But you want me to share a room with him.”

Haru sighed. He wanted Rin here but it was complicated. He loved him too much to take the key back though. “Pick up your key. Just don’t fuck up like this again or it really is over.”


	19. Innocent

Makoto waited until Sousuke was comfortable enough to sleep, grabbed the key on the table and left his lover’s apartment. He had a few words to say to Matsuoka Rin. There was no point in saying anything at all to Mikoshiba. The man never listened anyway.

He knocked on Haru’s door and waited, knowing Rin would have come here. Haru opened the door and stood aside so he could enter the house. “He’s in the living room.”

Makoto toed off his shoes and marched into the living room. When he saw Rin sitting at the table drinking tea his anger rose again. “I hope you’re proud of yourself.”

Rin sighed and put his tea bowl down. “Haru’s given me the lecture already and I didn’t know Sousuke was your boyfriend. Sorry about that.”

Haru disappeared into the kitchen with the teapot and Makoto sat down at the table. “What made you think Sousuke was a vampire?”

Rin looked up and across the table at Makoto. “The timing. The killings started just after he got here and stopped for the week he was away in Osaka. Plus he didn’t attend the party at the pool.”

Makoto nodded. Put like that it did make a kind of sense to suspect Sousuke. “There’s something you didn’t know. Sousuke went to Tokyo on Monday morning and didn’t return until yesterday evening. Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t a girl turn up dead on Monday night and Hanamura-san on Tuesday?”

Rin shifted in his seat. “Ai phoned an hour ago. Another body turned up last night.”

Makoto frowned. Damn the vampire. “What time? Did Ai say?”

Rin looked up at Haru as he brought in another pot of tea and a bowl for Makoto. “Did Ai say when last night’s victim was discovered?”

Haru nodded and sat down. “Just after eleven.”

Makoto smiled. “Then it definitely wasn’t Sousuke.” He blushed but continued. “I didn’t leave his apartment until eleven.”

Rin frowned. “You’re sure he was away until Wednesday and not just hiding somewhere?”

Makoto opened his mouth to call Rin an idiot but Haru beat him to it and hit Rin upside the head for good measure. “If you don’t believe Makoto, phone Nagisa or Rei.”

Rin looked from one to the other of them then picked up his cell phone. “I have to do that.”

#

Rin tapped Nagisa’s number and waited. He really didn’t want to be wrong, didn’t want to think he’d come close to killing an innocent man. A man who was supposed to be his friend no less. Nagisa answered. “Hello Rin-chan. What can I do for you?”

Rin took a deep breath. “Did you send Sousuke off on business this week?”

Nagisa sounded excited as he said, “We sent him to Tokyo on Monday. He should have arrived back sometime yesterday afternoon. Have more girls died while he was away?”

Rin closed his eyes and mentally called himself forty different kinds of fool. “One of them was Hanamura Chigusa.”

Nagisa gasped. “Why didn’t any of you tell Rei-chan and I Chigusa-chan was dead?”

Rin stared at the table without seeing it. He was seeing Hanamura Chigusa as he’d last seen her, flirting with Makoto and laughing with Gou as they left the pool. “I can’t answer for the others but, for myself, I didn’t know how to tell you. You were in the same class at school after all.”

He heard Nagisa telling Rei at the other end before the blond came back to the phone. “Hang in there, Rin-chan, we’re closing up the office and coming over. We won’t rest until Gou-chan is found.”

Rin knew he had to be honest. “Before you do that, you should know why Sousuke wasn’t able to come into work today. Mikoshiba Seijurou and I beat him up.”

Nagisa sighed. “I know, Rin-chan. Mako-chan told us when he phoned in for him. We knew he was suspected. That’s why we sent him to Tokyo. We wanted to be certain, one way or the other, before we acted. Anyway, give us half an hour and tell Haru-chan we don’t want mackerel for lunch.”

The call disconnected and Rin sighed as he realized they were back to square one and without even a suspect this time. “I’m sorry, Makoto. I…”

He didn’t know what to say anymore and would have collapsed if Haru and Makoto hadn’t been there to hold him up. He leaned against them and cried. He cried for his stupidity in listening to Mikoshiba and helping to beat up a friend, he cried for Gou, still in the hands of a killer vampire, and he cried for the knowledge they now had no leads at all. He cried out all the frustration and fear before letting go of the others and sitting back down at the table. He turned to Haru. “Rei and Nagisa are coming here to help. I’m not sure what they can do but they’re coming. I have to go with Makoto and apologize to Sousuke. After that… I don’t know.”

Haru nodded and squeezed his hand. “We’ll think of something between us.”

Rin stood up and made for the door. “Ready when you are, Makoto.” He glanced over his shoulder at Haru. “Rei and Nagisa don’t want mackerel for lunch.”

Haru narrowed his eyes. “They’ll get what they’re given.”

Rin managed a chuckle and opened the door. Makoto followed him out and they strolled down the steps towards the road. Rin glanced up at the clear blue sky and thought it ironic. It was a beautiful day, warm and peaceful. He could see the fishing fleet out to sea, the housewives shopping, cleaning and washing, life going on, unaware of the life or death drama playing out in their midst. “I keep forgetting there’s a news blackout on this.”

Makoto nodded. “I’d have thought one of the families would have made a fuss by now.”

Rin thought about that. “What if they haven’t been told their girl is dead? What if they’re left under the impression she’s still only missing? We only know anything because of Ai.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “Rin, I think you’re probably right. There would be no point in telling the families during a news blackout. They’d be bound to tell the world and demand the killer be brought to justice.”

Rin punched his right palm with his left fist. “He’s got to make a mistake, sooner or later.”

Makoto sighed. “He leaves the bodies out like so much trash yet there’s nothing to lead them to him.”

They reached Sousuke’s apartment and Makoto unlocked the door. Under any other circumstances, Rin would have teased him about having a key already but his heart wasn’t in it today.

Sousuke was awake but he looked a mess. One eye was closing up, his lip was split and there was no way of knowing how bruised his body might be under his clothes. Rin shuffled his feet. “I came to apologize for what I did this morning. I should have known you wouldn’t do such things or harm Gou. I’m very sorry.” He bowed low.

Sousuke came towards him as he straightened up and gave him a punch to the mouth. It wasn’t hard as punches went but it still split Rin’s lip, sent him back a step and stung like crazy. “That’s for even thinking such a thing of me even though I can understand why. The circumstantial evidence all pointed to me, didn’t it?”

Rin wiped at his mouth and nodded miserably. “I didn’t know you were away this week and I’m scared, Sousuke.”

He was enfolded in a hug. “I know you’re scared, Rin. I want to help you find Gou and catch this bastard.”

Rin let go of Sousuke. “We don’t have any leads at all now. It could be just about anyone. He’s going to kill my sister and there is nothing I can do about it.”


	20. The Iwatobi Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed.

That evening everyone was gathered at Haruka’s house. Unlike the first time Sousuke had seen them all together, there was no cheerful banter, no teasing, just endless cups of tea and glum faces. Nobody said anything for almost an hour before Haru spoke up. “If Ai can help us, let’s go right back to the beginning and look at each case separately. We might just see something we missed before.”

Makoto leaned his elbows on the table. “So we start with Ama-chan?” Haru nodded.

Everyone turned to Ai who looked distinctly uncomfortable. “Er, guys, I can remember Amakata Miho with ease but after that, all the killings roll into one.”

Rin frowned. “Okay, let’s start with why you remember her, especially, apart from her being the first victim.”

Ai was quiet for a moment. “The reasons why are simple. There were a lot of differences in her case.” He sighed then shook his head. “I should have seen it before but when bodies started turning up every day, I kinda forgot.”

Makoto took a sip of his tea. “Understandable.”

Ai shot Makoto a look of gratitude and cleared his throat. “Okay, differences. First of all, she never went missing. As far as I know all the others were reported missing.”

Nagisa, usually so fidgety, even at work, was still and quiet. “So you think the vampire just happened upon her when he was hungry?”

Ai drank some tea then nodded. “There’s something else. She was driving her car and stopped for whoever it was.”

Rin’s red brown eyes went huge. “So, she must have known the vampire.”

“Not only knew him but stopped her car in the middle of the road to talk to him.”

Rei frowned and pushed his glasses up his nose. “So who would she have stopped for?”

Makoto pushed his tea bowl away and sighed. “Any of the teachers at the high school, I guess.”

Nagisa looked up and grinned. “Gorou-chan. They used to be um… close.”

Rin reached across Rei and cuffed Nagisa. “Let’s keep this within the realms of possibility.”

Sousuke felt Makoto stiffen beside him. “It is, Rin.”

Everyone turned to stare at his boyfriend. “What do you mean, Mako-chan?”

Makoto shook his head before hitting his forehead repeatedly. “I’m such an idiot. If I’d seen this before a lot of girls might not have died.”

“Seen what?” Rin almost screamed.

Makoto stopped hitting himself and glanced round at them all. “I’d forgotten because of all the suspicion that fell on Sousuke, but Gorou was away on business the same week the killings stopped.”

“And?” Rin demanded. “Come on, Makoto, he’s lived here for years without killing anybody.”

Haruka spoke up for the first time. “He left his own party early. Told Makoto to lock up. That would have given him the time to waylay and kidnap Kou and Hanamura.”

Makoto nodded at Haru’s words. “What business takes a man away from his own party at ten on a Saturday night?”

Rei sighed. “We can’t prove anything though.”

Sousuke couldn’t help but wonder why nobody had said that before he’d gotten beaten.

Rin leaned forward and his clenched fist hit the table repeatedly. “We’re running out of time.”

Makoto was frowning, obviously deep in thought. “I know every nook and cranny of the pool building. There are no girls there. If Sasabe Gorou is our vampire, he must be holding them at his home.”

Nagisa frowned. “But we’ve been there, Mako-chan. It’s not very big.”

“What if he has a cellar?”

Rin stared at him and there was the first stirrings of hope in his eyes. “Could you come up with some sort of excuse to go there?”

Makoto nodded. “Especially tomorrow as it’s his day off. Just not sure what I could use as an excuse. I’m quite capable of running the pool on my own during the week.”

Sousuke had an idea. “Do you get sales people and the like calling at the pool, or unexpected deliveries of chlorine and stuff? Things he would have to decide or sign for?”

Makoto’s lovely green eyes widened. “I can sign for regular deliveries but any new contracts, he has to decide.”

Haru smiled. “Then, I think you’ll need to leave the pool with one of the part timers when a chemical salesman from Tokyo turns up unexpectedly.”

Ai’s phone bleeped and he took it out and read the text. “Another body has been found. A girl from two villages to the east of Tottori.”

Everyone in the room breathed a collective sigh of relief. If they could get Sasabe Gorou out of his house, they had a chance of finding Gou in time.

#

Makoto walked along the coast road towards Sasabe Gorou’s house. All the others had taken time off work or college to back him up and search the place if he could get in. As far as he knew they were already in position around the house, ready to jump in as soon as he sent Rin a text message.

He approached the house and stopped short. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing through the front window. Sasabe Gorou had his arms around a young woman as he sucked at her neck. They had found their vampire. 

Makoto ducked round a corner, out of sight from the house, and sent the text to Rin. “Gorou is the killer. Be ready.”

Message sent, he resumed his approach. He was very relieved to see his friends in position to each side of the house. 

He swallowed hard and knocked at the door.


	21. Capture

Makoto knocked on the door of Sasabe Gorou’s house. He waited, his heart pounding so hard it felt as if it was lodged in the back of his throat. The door opened and Sasabe Gorou stared at him for a moment before smiling. “Makoto! What brings you here?”

Makoto remembered his made up excuse as the others came round the corners of the house and jumped Sasabe. Makoto stepped back and let them, Rin and Mikoshiba especially, get rid of the pent up fears and frustrations of the past week.

He pulled his cell phone out and sent a text to the police in Tottori. “Come to 146 Ocean View, Iwatobi. You will find a body in the house and a rather battered killer. I am Tachibana Makoto and my friends and I will wait here for you.”

He put the phone back in his pocket and smiled as Rin and Mikoshiba used the rope they’d brought with them to tie up his boss. Sasabe was yelling his head off and demanding to be told what they meant by beating on him so Nagisa stuffed a handkerchief in his mouth to shut him up. It was then they all saw the unmistakable fangs.

Makoto felt like punching Sasabe himself. Hanamura Chigusa could be a major irritant but she hadn’t deserved to die. Amakata-sensei would still be alive and her kind, gentle self if it weren’t for the bruised and bleeding vampire in front of him. Nearly a dozen other girls would be alive if not for this sick creature.

Rin raised his fist again but Haru grabbed it and shook his head. “Don’t descend to his level, Rin. Let the authorities deal with him.”

“I want to kill him.”

Haru nodded. “So do I but all the families who lost daughters, sisters, wives need closure too.”

Rin lowered his arm and held Haru for a moment. “I don’t deserve you.”

Haru produced one of his rare smiles. “Now we’re thinking alike. Let’s find Kou and any other girls he might be holding.”

Mikoshiba nodded. “Go on, Matsuoka. We’ll make sure this bastard isn’t going anywhere until the police arrive.”

Makoto leaned into Sousuke and breathed a sigh of relief. The killings would stop now.

# 

Rin and Haru entered Sasabe’s house and glanced into the front room. A girl was lying there, and Haru went across the room to see if she had a pulse. Rin waited at the door, impatient to find Gou. “Well?”

Haru shook his head. “We got here too late for this poor girl. Thank the gods it wasn’t Kou.”

Rin shivered at that thought. “You’ve been here before, where would he keep them?”

Haru shrugged. “I’ve only been in the dining room and on the back porch. And it was five years ago. They’re obviously hidden away but whether it’s upstairs or in a cellar, I don’t know.”

Rin kept going through the dining room and into the kitchen. He frowned when he got there. “If this kitchen went the whole width of the house, it would be bigger than this.”

Haru crossed to a door in the far wall. “Then I’m guessing this isn’t a broom closet or larder.” He tried the door. “Locked.”

Nagisa’s voice came from the front of the house. “Haru-chan, Rin-chan, where are you?”

Rin exchanged a look with Haru. “We’re in the kitchen. Don’t go in the front room.”

Nagisa entered the kitchen looking a little green. “I’m not a child anymore, Rin-chan. Is… is she dead?”

Haru nodded. “Yeah. I checked.”

Nagisa sighed. “Poor girl.”

Rin was getting impatient. “What did you want, Nagisa?”

Nagisa held out a bunch of keys. “We thought these might be useful.”

Rin almost snatched the keys from Nagisa’s hand and approached the locked door. He got the right key on the third try. The door opened onto steps going down. The bottom was totally dark. “Vampires might be able to see in the dark, but I can’t. Is there a flashlight in here anywhere?”

Haru and Nagisa started opening cupboards and drawers and Haru found what they were looking for in the cupboard under the sink. He handed it over to Rin. “Let’s hope it’s got a working battery in it.”

Rin switched it on and almost cheered when it lit the dark stairway. He swallowed hard. Who knew what a vampire might keep in his cellar? He started down the stairs and found a short, dark passageway, turning back in towards the house, at the bottom. He turned into it and saw another door on the right. “Haru, bring those keys down, please. Can you see or do I need to come back?”

The jingle of keys came to his ears followed by Haru’s voice. “Keep the flashlight on the bottom of the stairs and I can manage.”

Rin turned to do as Haru asked and heard little rustling sounds and whispers from behind the door in the passage. “Onichan?” Gou’s voice sounding weak and scared.

Rin ran a hand through his hair as Haru appeared at the bottom of the stairs and started towards him. “Yeah, it’s me, Gou. You’re safe now.”

Haru took one look at his shaking hands and brushed past him. “Hold the flashlight, I’ll unlock the door.”

Rin stepped back, out of his boyfriend’s way and watched as Haru tried key after key. He got the lock turned on the fifth attempt and opened the door. Rin charged into the room beyond and heard hisses of pain. Haru grabbed his arm. “Shield the flashlight until their eyes adjust.”

Cursing himself for his stupidity, Rin lowered the flashlight. He glanced round the dark room. Apart from Gou, there were three other girls in the room. Gou was clinging to a tall girl sat next to her on the floor. The other two were holding each other on the other side of the room. His eyes narrowed at the conditions they’d been kept in.

Gou stopped clinging to the other girl and clambered to her feet. She walked on unsteady legs, until she reached Rin, then clung to him. “I’m sorry, Rin, I should have listened to you.”

He held her close, appalled at how weak she was, how thin she’d become in just a week. “Let’s get you out of here.”

Haru, practical as ever, stopped him before he’d taken two steps towards the door. “It’s a bright day. You might need to cover their eyes.”

Rin nodded his agreement then realized Haru probably couldn’t see the gesture. “Yeah, you’re right. If you help one of the other girls I’ll send Nagisa and Rei down for the last two.”

Haru picked up the smallest girl and looked to the other two. “Will you be all right until we send someone back for you?”

The girl Gou had been clinging to said, “We’ll be fine for a few more minutes, thank you. Take care of Kou and Yuki. Kichi and I will manage.”

Rin picked Gou up and carried her. He didn’t think she would manage the stairs on her own. She buried her head in his chest and started to cry. “Hey, don’t soak me.”

A weak fist hit his side but Gou kept on crying. “He… he killed Chigusa-chan, didn’t he?”

Rin took a deep breath as he climbed the stairs. “Yeah. The four of you we found are the only survivors. Shut your eyes.”

He reached the kitchen where Nagisa was waiting with both Makoto and Sousuke. He turned to Makoto. “Haru is bringing another girl up. He’s got a flashlight. Take it and bring the last two up, please.”

Makoto glanced at Sousuke. “Will your shoulder stand up to carrying a girl?”

Sousuke gave him a disgusted look. “What the hell do you think I am, a cripple?”

Makoto held up his hands. “No, I didn’t say that.”

Haru appeared from the stairs and handed the petite girl he was carrying to Sousuke. “Be careful of her eyes. They’ve been sat in the dark for who knows how long. Makoto will you help me with the last two, please.”

Makoto stepped towards the stairs. “Sure, lead the way.” He disappeared down the stairs with Haru while Rin and Sousuke carried Gou and the girl called Yuki out of the house. There was a collective sigh of relief from Rei, Ai and Momo on seeing them. 

“I’ve notified the police again,” Rei said. “I don’t think they got Makoto’s text.”

Momo looked angry. “How do we explain this without Ai losing his job?”

Makoto came out of the house carrying the tall girl Gou had been clinging to. “That’s simple. He’s my boss and I texted you guys for help when I saw what I saw through the window.”

Momo looked less angry at that. Rin smiled at him, rational again now his sister was safe. “In fact, there’s no real reason for you and Ai to be here at all.”

Ai glanced at him. “Are you sure, Rin?”

Rin nodded. “Go on, before the police get here.”

Momo and Ai turned away and went back towards the town just as sirens could be heard in the distance.

# 

Three police vehicles drew up outside including one specifically designed to carry dangerous criminals. A tall, thin man in plain clothes climbed out of the first car and introduced himself as Detective Inspector Nakamura. Makoto shook his hand. “Tachibana Makoto.”

A shorter, plumper man followed the inspector and stared at Haru. “You’re Nanase Haruka, right?”

Haru shrugged. “Yes.”

The man bowed. “Congratulations on you achievements in Rio. I believe you’ll do even better in Tokyo.”

Haru shook his head and indicated Rin. “Maybe not if he’s competing and he will be.”

The man’s eyes widened. “Matsuoka Rin?” He would have said more but the inspector’s voice cracked like a whip. “Sergeant Nishida!”

The sergeant jumped. “Ah, yes. Is this the vam… killer?”

Makoto nodded. “Yes, his latest victim is in the house.”

The inspector stepped forward as Sergeant Nishida and two uniformed officers manhandled Sasabe into the prison van. Makoto watched and shuddered. Sasabe Gorou had been their friend and coach for so long. Ever since they were children. And now Makoto’s career in Iwatobi was over. But the inspector was speaking to him. “How did you find the killer?”

Makoto knew he had to be careful how he answered. “He was my boss but today was his day off. I had a work related query and saw him sucking the blood of a girl through that window.”

The inspector peered through the window. The unfortunate girl was still lying there. “So you what, called your friends?”

Makoto nodded. “I texted them.”

“Why didn’t you call us first?”

Rin stepped forward, still with a protective arm round Gou. “That was my fault. I was looking for my sister who disappeared last weekend with her friend. Makoto must have thought she was here when he saw that girl killed.”

Makoto nodded his agreement. “Luckily we found her and these other girls in the basement.”

The inspector sighed. “Only four survivors out of sixteen, but a lot better than none.”

Makoto wasn’t sure he could pretend ignorance but luckily Nagisa came to his aid. “We knew Hanamura Chigusa was missing but you say there were a dozen more? Why was there no word of this in the media?”

The inspector shot Nagisa a look of dislike. “Think about it. If we told the general public there was a vampire on the loose we’d have looked like idiots, even though it was true and there was a vampire.”

Makoto was confused. “We’ve known Sasabe Gorou for years. He used to coach us in high school and even as far back as when we were children, he was coaching at the swim club. I’m almost sure he wasn’t a vampire then.”

The inspector nodded. “You’re right. He was probably a fine, upstanding member of your community until about a month ago. We got word of a nest of vampires in Tokyo. Did he have business there at that time?”

Makoto stared at the inspector. “He often went to Tokyo on business. In fact he was there all of last week. The week before that he was there for a weekend seminar.”

Inspector Nakamura nodded. “All that I’m about to tell you goes no further, do you understand?” He glanced round at them all. “I feel as you found him and these young ladies were his prisoners, you have a right to know. 

“These Tokyo vampires ran a fake sports seminar in order to attract athletic men and women. They fed on over half the attendees and turned the rest. Luckily only two escaped when the seminar was raided. A female vampire who was caught in Okinawa and your specimen.”

Makoto frowned as the prison van drove away with Sasabe Gorou inside it. “What will happen to him?”

The inspector sighed. “He will be destroyed so he can make no other vampires or escape. It’s all that can be done with a vampire.”

Rei stepped forward. “You’re talking as if you’re used to dealing with vampires.”

Inspector Nakamura turned to face him. “This is exactly why this information can go no further. While people believe vampires are merely works of fiction we can fight them fairly easily. If word got out they exist there would be a mass panic all over the world.

“I’m part of a special task force specially trained to fight and destroy these creatures. You’ve seen just how much damage even one of them can cause in an area. Can you imagine the death toll if he’d created a nest here.”

Makoto shuddered. “I don’t think I want to imagine it.”

Inspector Nakamura smiled at him. “This area should be safe enough now thanks to you. There is a large reward for the capture of a vampire. As you’re the one who found him, you get it.”

Makoto stared. “A reward? It was enough to find Gou and these other girls safe.”

Rin was less reticent about it. “How much?”

The inspector smiled. “Five million yen.”

Haru spoke up for the first time. “You’ll be able to keep the pool.”

Makoto stared at his friend. He hadn’t thought about keeping the pool, buying it outright. It would mean so much. His job would be safe, the career he loved. He smiled.

He could hardly believe it as the inspector wrote the check out there and then and handed it to him before bowing and climbing back into his car.

Sergeant Nishida was busy asking Rin and Haru for their autographs and selfies. “Nishida!”

“Coming!” The plump man climbed behind the wheel of the car and the two drove away.

Makoto was deep in thought. “Ai deserves some of this money. If it weren’t for him we wouldn’t have known about the vampire at all.”

Sousuke put an arm round him. “I think the two of you deserve all of it between you.”

Makoto frowned. “What about the worry Rin’s had and the beating you got?”

Both Sousuke and Rin shook their heads. “Gou being safe is enough for me,” Rin said.

Sousuke leaned closer and whispered in Makoto’s ear. “Buy the pool and move in with me and I’ll be happy.”

Makoto blushed but smiled. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we're so close to the end of this journey, I won't make you wait till Tuesday for the last chapter. Instead, I'll post it tomorrow.


	22. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we wind up the journey with some happy endings.

Sousuke went over the title deeds to the swimming pool and smiled to himself. The pool had no mortgage outstanding on it so all Makoto would need to find was the day to day running costs which should be covered by admission and class fees with enough over to pay for a full time assistant as well as his own salary. He sighed, wishing he could be the assistant but he also knew Makoto would never stop him from helping out with classes.

To be sure of his facts he ran the figures past Rei. His boss went over everything very carefully before nodding and smiling. “Makoto has exactly what he’s always deserved, a good man and a career for life.”

Sousuke felt himself blush. “I’m not such a good man.”

Rei pushed his glasses up his nose. “Honestly! Why don’t you people ever listen to me? You are a good man, Sousuke, and, if it helps, I never believed for one moment you were a vampire.”

Sousuke bowed. “I know.”

Rei glanced at the clock. “You may as well go and tell Makoto the pool is his. There’s nothing more for you to do here until Monday.”

Sousuke bowed again. “Thank you.” He gathered up all the papers and figures, collected his laptop, jacket and briefcase from his office and was on the next train bound for Iwatobi. He went straight to the pool.

Makoto was studying the price list and writing figures down on a scrap of paper. He looked up and smiled as Sousuke came through the door. “You’ve finished early.”

Sousuke grinned, dropped his briefcase on the front desk, took Makoto in his arms and kissed him. “Make the most of it, I’m going to Hokkaido on Monday.”

Makoto sighed. “I’m going to have to get used to that, aren’t I?”

Sousuke gave him another kiss. “Afraid so but I’ll always be here for the weekends.”

Makoto didn’t smile and Sousuke frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think I’m cut out for running a business. However I look at things I’m going to go under in just over a year.”

Sousuke smiled, let his boyfriend go and picked up his briefcase. He opened it and extracted the papers and figures he’d worked out. “There is no mortgage to pay on the pool, I checked it out, and it doesn’t revert to any family members. So the pool is now owned by the local prefecture. I phoned them and one and a half a million yen will buy it outright.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “You did all that?”

Sousuke laughed. “Wait, there’s more. I also checked the running costs and with the class fees and admissions you’ll have enough to take on a full time assistant and pay yourself a decent salary.”

Makoto glanced at his own figures and scratched his head. “I’m not sure where I went wrong. Oh hell, Sousuke, what if I screw up the figures and make a huge mistake?”

Sousuke shook his head. “You hire an accountant to do your figures for you while you do what you do best and teach people to swim.”

Makoto still didn’t look happy. “Can I even afford an accountant?”

Sousuke had to kiss the idiot again. “Of course you can. I’ll look after the books for you and Rei will check them. Then you only need an auditor to go over them once a year to work out any taxes we might have overlooked between us.”

Makoto smiled finally. “Thanks Sousuke. I don’t know what I’d have done without you. But when will you have the time to do the books for me?”

Sousuke put the papers back in his briefcase and shut it. “Do you have any idea how boring it gets sitting in a hotel room on my own night after night? The books will give me something to do!”

Makoto’s smile widened. “Can we afford to throw a party to celebrate?”

Sousuke shrugged. “You still have one million yen to play with.”

Makoto laughed. “So I do.”

#

Haru picked up the phone and punched in a number in Tokyo. His mother answered. “Hello?”

“Hi, mom, it’s Haruka. Are you busy?”

“Always, but I can make some time for you. Will fifteen minutes be long enough?”

Haru shook his head. Perhaps he should have made an appointment. The thought saddened him but Rin came up behind him at that moment, put his arms round him and nuzzled the back of his neck. making him feel better and remember why he was actually calling his mother at all. “Should be fine. I’m phoning about the house. I need to know if you intend to sell it or move back to Iwatobi.”

There was laughter at the other end. “Why on earth would we move back to Iwatobi? Our home and life is here in Tokyo.”

Haru needed to be sure. “And what about selling the house? You’re able to for another three years.”

His mother’s laughter ceased abruptly. “What do you take us for, Haruka? You think we want to throw you out of your home? Your grandmother left that house to you for a reason and it’s yours. You just can’t sell it and move away before you’re twenty five.”

Something wound tight in Haru loosened so abruptly he would have fallen if Rin hadn’t been holding him. “I don’t want to sell it. That’s the last thing I want. I’m sorry for thinking you’d sell it but I wasn’t sure how things stood. Thank you for explaining everything.”

His mother seemed mollified as she laughed again. “You worry too much, Haruka, you always did. Now you can move that attractive redhead in and stop worrying.”

Haru blinked. “How did you know about that?”

His mother chuckled. “The old lady at the bottom of the stairs keeps me informed whether I want to be or not. Also your grandmother saw the attraction when you were children. Bring Rin with you next time you’re in Tokyo and we’ll take you out for dinner.”

Haru rolled his eyes. “I’ll do that, mom.”

“Was there anything else?”

Haru shook his head, realized she couldn’t see him and said, “No, that was all.”

“Well then, I have to go. Your father and I have an important event to attend this evening and I need to get ready. Give my love to Rin and have fun.”

“You too, mom.” 

He out the phone down and turned in Rin’s arms. “They want us to go to dinner with them next time we’re in Tokyo and my mother sends you her love. They know about you as old Yamada-san at the bottom of the steps is their spy.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “You’re making as much sense as ever, Haru. What about the house?”

Haru smiled at his lover. “You’d better pack your things and let Mikoshiba know you’re moving out. I’ve decided I can put up with you after all.”

Rin whooped and hugged him so tight he thought his ribs were going to give way. “Can’t breath, Rin,” he gasped out.

Rin let him go. “Oops! Sorry, Haru. So I’m guessing the house is yours for as long as you want it.”

Haru shook his head and let a rare smile grace his lips. “Ours,” he corrected. “I’ll get your name put on the deed in three years time.”

Rin was unexpectedly serious for once. “Are you really sure about this, Haru?”

Haru was confused. Rin was the one who wanted to move in. The one who had nagged him about it ever since he’d returned from Australia for the second time. “Yes, I’m sure. I’ve thought about it enough and the house was the last sticking point.”

Rin looked away and blushed. “You’ve seen me at my worst in the last few weeks, making stupid oaths and beating innocent people up.”

Haru touched his cheek and turned his head back. “Yes, but you’ve not attacked me out of frustration. The only time you ever hurt me was the time you told me you’d never swim with me again.”

Rin held him again. “I was such an ass back then. Have you forgiven me?”

Haru looked into eyes like red wine and smiled again. “I forgave you long ago. I love you, Rin, even at your worst.” He reached up and kissed Rin.

#

Makoto hung the last banner in the pool’s lounge and stepped back to admire his handiwork. “Does it look okay?”

Sousuke grinned at him. “How many times do I have to tell you, you worry too much. It looks fine.”

Makoto studied his list. “Okay, flowers arriving this afternoon at four. Food under control at Haru’s. Rei and Nagisa collecting it at six and bringing it by car so here about fifteen past. I think that’s everything as long as we’re cleaned up early enough for the classes tomorrow.”

Sousuke pulled him close and kissed him. “I thought you were keeping the party out of the pool area.”

Makoto nodded. “I am, as far as possible, but Haru will be in the water at some point and probably Rin and Nagisa too. Though they shouldn’t make too much mess.”

“So, you’re done for now?”

“Yep.”

“Good, then I’m taking you out to lunch.”

Makoto found no fault with the plan and allowed himself to be dragged away from the pool for a few hours. They were back in time for the floral deliveries, a bouquet for each of the rescued young ladies and a couple of large arrangements for the foyer area and lounge.

Rei and Nagisa brought a car load of carefully packed food and said Rin and Haru were running to the pool. When Makoto asked about them being hot and probably smelly, Rei produced their party clothes from the trunk. “They said they’d shower and change here.”

Makoto didn’t have any answer for that and laughed. “I’ll hang their stuff in the changing room.”

An hour later Rin and Haru were showered and changed and people were starting to arrive. Even Mikoshiba seemed to have gotten over his feud with Makoto and went so far as to clap him on the back and congratulate him on the party.

Gou arrived with Kisumi and whispered something to Rin who stared at her as if she’d grown a second head. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Gou got that mulish look on her face. “Just do it, brother.”

Rin sighed but tapped his glass with a chopstick. “Okay, you all know why we’re here tonight. First to congratulate Makoto on getting hold of the pool and running it successfully. Second to toast him and Ai for being so helpful in capturing the vampire. Third to give four young ladies a night to remember after their ordeal and we wish there were more of them. Last but not least, my sister wishes me to toast her engagement to Shigino Kisumi.” 

Everyone raised their glasses. “To Makoto and the pool.” They drank. “To Makoto and Ai for their huge part in capturing Sasabe Gorou.” They drank again. “To Gou and Kisumi on their engagement.” Everyone drained their glasses and Mikoshiba came across the lounge to Makoto. “She chose that little runt over us? I can’t believe it!”

Makoto chuckled and held out a hand. “At least we can stop fighting now.”

Mikoshiba smiled and took the proffered hand. “True.”

One of the rescued girls approached, Keiko if Makoto remembered correctly, and addressed Mikoshiba. “Are you and Momotarou brothers?”

Mikoshiba smiled at her. “Yes, for my sins.” Then he took a second look and blushed. “Um… would you care to dance?”

Keiko smiled and agreed and Makoto leaned against Sousuke. “A shame Hanamura isn’t here.”

Sousuke put his arms around Makoto and pulled him closer. “If she was she’d be chasing after you and I wouldn’t like that. I’m very possessive.”

“Have you been talking to Haru?”

Sousuke smiled. “Is there anything he doesn’t notice?”

Makoto looked across the room to where his best friend was kissing Rin. “I doubt if he’s noticing much at the moment but he doesn’t miss much.”

Sousuke gave him a squeeze. “Yes, it is a shame we couldn’t rescue more of those poor girls but at least we saved Rin’s sister.”

Makoto frowned as he remembered something. “I’m surprised he didn’t turn Amakata-sensei into a vampire. He was very fond of her.”

Sousuke shrugged. “He might have been interrupted or she might have screamed. They were in the middle of the road as I remember it from what Ai told us.”

Makoto nodded. “That’s true. Ah well.” He turned his head and kissed Sousuke which was much more pleasurable than thinking back over the events of the last few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.


End file.
